A Cold Game
by zombiechook
Summary: A man dies in a world where he does not belong. So why was there a blue box asking him to start a new game? Well, maybe this next world will be more interesting. And fun. SI/OC Gamer fic.
1. Chapter 1

I ran as fast as I could. I was late for my interview already, not that it would matter. I kind of gave up once I lost count of how many jobs I applied for. But I still applied, and I was still running to get there on time. Eventually, I couldn't run anymore. My breath was ragged, my sides splitting in pain and my heart was racing faster than I thought possible. My legs were throbbing with the exertion. Hell, my whole body was throbbing. Except my arms, they were fine. Could barely even feel them.

It was around then that I collapsed. Everything was getting dark. I wanted to struggle, but I just stopped caring. So what if I never made it to the interview? I would only be rejected yet again. And if I wasn't? I would be in a shitty job until I either got fired or it sucked my whole life away. Maybe it was just better to give up, let Death take me into its warm embrace. Maybe the next life would be better. My final conscious thoughts were, 'I only wish that something interesting happened. Just once. Then I would be happy.'

I died.

 ** _XxX_**

 **GAME OVER**

 **YOU DIED**

 **\- LOAD**

 **\- NEW GAME**

 **\- OPTIONS**

 **\- QUIT**

Whatever I expected the afterlife to be, it certainly wasn't this. I expected mass amounts of clouds, a pearly gate, a fiery pit, anything that religion - as much as I don't believe in it - could have taught. Needless to say, a glowing blue box that looked like it had been ripped right out of an RPG was not one of those things. Without any other options, I pressed LOAD.

A smaller screen popped up.

 **ERROR! Unable to load save files as no save files were detected.**

Well good. I didn't want to go back to that place again. I tried pressing options instead. This time a much larger screen with a scroll bar appeared. I scrolled through the options, seeing a lot of things turned off. One things stood out to me though.

 **GAME MODE: Realistic**

I tapped it and sorted through the options. There were many boring ones, quite a few funny ideas and some plain disturbing ones. As I was scrolling through I quickly went backwards. This game mode was one that I could guess what it would do. I set it and saved my settings

 **GAME MODE SET: The Gamer**

I remembered reading The Gamer during my free time, and I was awestruck by the thought of turning my life into a traditional RPG. If I had this setting, then maybe my new life will be some fun.

"Well, I probably should leave QUIT to last, better to be safe than not existing and all that," I said to to the empty void around me, pressing NEW GAME, "Might as well see what this gives me."

 **NEW GAME SELECTED**

 **Choose your new world:**

 **\- Reality: The real world. Nothing special about it, just the normal world.**

 **\- Pokemon: The world of Pokemon. Catch and train your own team and be the very best, like no one ever was.**

 **\- Dragon Ball: The world of Dragon Ball. Train to become the strongest and use your Ki to save or subjugate the universe. Just watch out for the screaming.**

 **\- Naruto: The world of Naruto. Train to become a shinobi and protect your village and become the best. Believe it!**

I stared in disbelief. Not only could I start a fresh new life as the Gamer, but I could also be in a universe of my choosing. I considered my options. There was no way I was going back to the normal world, I had enough of that hellhole. The Pokemon world was quite tempting, but I had no idea how that would work with my Gamer abilities. Would I be the only one affected or will my pokemon be too? I scratched that off my list. I almost picked the Naruto world, but my abilities would draw unhealthy attention and the plot had so many layers that it would all spiral to chaos far too easily. That only left the Dragon Ball universe. I selected that one. A new window then popped up.

 **DRAGON BALL UNIVERSE SELECTED. CREATE YOUR CHARACTER:**

Below that was a very Xenoverse-esque character creation screen, only with more options. A lot more options.

I definitely did not want to be human again, especially not in this world where they are the weakest of the weak. Similarly, Namekian could be interesting, but they were also fairly weak and not very well respected.

Majin would be very cool and powerful, but the biology would be so weird and I would not be able to justify using most of my abilities. Saiyan, however, would not be confusing with the biology and fairly powerful, and I was tempted to select it. But when would I be born? No point in being born into a cool new life only to be blown up by an overpowered tyrant. Nor would being born far too late in the main story. That poses an interesting question. What is canon anymore? GT? Super? Movies? Well, cross that bridge when it comes to it.

I continued cycling through the race options, going past some races I recognised as Frieza's soldiers whose names I had no idea about. There were even some that I had no idea existed. Who knew that there were a race of people who survive from eating their own flesh and regenerating it? And what the hell was a Kudamonian?

I eventually came across the one race I knew I wanted from the start. Born incredibly powerful, highly respected and a sparse population. Arcosian, race of Frieza. Without anymore hesitation, I selected it. I was then greeted with a new interface. This one described itself as an imagination creation screen. All I had to do was imagine what to look like and it would form.

After what felt like hours, maybe even days, I was happy with my new look. I would be 5'6 in final form once fully matured with gold bio-gems, dark blue skin and dark grey armour plating. Near my eyes, I had two strips of blood red running down to my chin. My eyes stood out the most. Contrasting against the rest of me, I had deep green eyes, similar to the colour of rainforest trees, a homage to Earth. My hope was that they would unease my opponents and yet make me seem more friendly.

I took a deep breath and submitted my character. I had excitement welling up inside of me. What would I change? What could I change? I then face faulted when yet another screen popped up.

 **SELECT STARTING PERKS (3 AVAILABLE):**

 **\- Heir to the Throne: Be born as the heir to the Cold Dynasty and inherit the PTO (Planet Trade Organisation)**

 **\- Memories of a Past Life: Retain memories from your previous life and get + 5 INT.**

 **\- Natural Power: The planets being lined up perfectly resulted in a more powerful child (you) being born. +15 stat points (Total: 30).**

 **\- Anomaly: ?**

 **\- The New Emperor: Natural command over others greatly increases diplomacy and persuasion skills.**

 **\- Natural Ki User: Ki abilities come easier to you and improve faster. +3 KI, INT and WIS, -2 STR, CON and DEX.**

 **\- Natural Fighter: Physical abilities come easier to you and improve faster. +3 STR, CON and DEX, -2 KI, INT and WIS.**

 **\- ESP: You are born with a Sixth Sense, warning you of danger and improving Ki senses.**

 **\- Berserker: Rage fills your body and boosts your power when low on health. +50% to all stats and Berserk status when below 10% health.**

The rest of the list was greyed out. I didn't know whether I could get more of these perks so I selected so I got the three perks I thought would be useful and entertaining: Memories of a Past Life because what use is information about future events if I can't remember it, Natural Power removes the need to grind early or could be saved up for when getting stats is harder, and finally I chose Berserker. That one was 1. Useful and 2. Hilarious. +50% to all stats means I will become 1.5x more intelligent as well.

After confirming that I wanted those perks, yet another window popped up.

 **ENTER D.O.B (DD/MM/YYY)**

I put in May 9 and then considered the year. I considered being the same age as Gohan but I wanted to be able to prepare for the start of Z so earlier than that. Plus, with the assumed slow ageing of an Arcosian, I would be roughly his age relative to the rest of my species. So I settled for a few years younger. With my natural power and growth rate bolstered by the Gamer ability I would have no trouble keeping up. I entered May 9, 753.

I sighed, confirming the date, expecting another window to appear. Instead, I felt tingly. I looked down and saw my skin was now blue and I had strange bone-like plates on my body. I had become my character.

 **ENTER NAME:**

And there's that window. Might as well keep the Arcosian puns going, I thought to myself. I entered "Glacier." And yet another window appeared. That was what? 7 Windows now? As if the game was reading my mind, the window said

 **ONE LAST WINDOW**

 **ALLOCATE YOUR STAT POINTS TO BEGIN THE TUTORIAL**

"Oh so that's how we're doing this, huh?" I said irritated, "You get me to sort this all out and now I have to do the TUTORIAL? Fine, I'll allocate these stupid points."

I finished up and looked at my stats

 **NAME: Glacier**

 **\- HP: 1400/1400 (+1.4%/min)**

 **\- MP: 1500/1500 (+1.6%/min)**

 **LEVEL: 0 (0/1000)**

 **AGE: 0**

 **TITLE: The Gamer**

 **RACE: Arcosian**

 **STATS:**

 **STR: 3**

 **CON: 4**

 **DEX: 7**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 6**

 **KI: 5**

 **SKILLS:**

 **\- Gamers Body**

 **\- Gamers Mind**

 **PERKS:**

 **\- Natural Power**

 **\- Memories of a Past Life**

 **\- Berserker**

I sighed yet again and exited the New Game screen. And then the pain came. A energy coursED through my veins, faster than it could handle. The sheer enormity of the power must be why Arcosians have reduced forms. Their power, my power now, was far too great for the younger bodies to handle. I was going to scream out in pain when it stopped. No, not exactly stopped, more like numbed. I saw in the corner of my vision a health bar ticking down. Rapidly.

And then another fucking window showed up.

 **WOULD YOU LIKE TO START THE TUTORIAL**

 **Y/N**

I hit yes.

 **WELCOME TO YOUR NEW GAME.**

 **Let us start by creating a reduced form...**

I followed all of the instructions. Creating a new form, navigating my menu, opening my goddamn Hammerspace Inventory. It even went through how to attack, and the damage indicators that appeared for each hit. It explained each stat and what it does. Strength makes you stronger, dexterity makes you faster and more reactive, and constitution increases the health pool and health regeneration. Intelligence makes you smarter and increases your mana pool, wisdom makes you wiser and makes Ki usage have more effect while increasing mana regeneration and Ki just makes Ki attacks more powerful. The tutorial finished off with using Ki and flying, which was frankly epic.

By the time I was done I was ready to take anything thrown at me. And then I realised. I was in the middle of nowhere, Space. Literally.

 **EDIT 24/01/18: Changed INT, WIS and KI's effects slightly as per reviewer suggestion**


	2. Chapter 2

At first I panicked. Where was I? Was I dumped here? How long can I survive? How have I not died yet?

Then, similar to my initial pains of being born dulling, my panic ebbed away, and I began to think a lot more logically. 'It must be a result of that ability I have, Gamers Mind'

 **GAMERS MIND**

 **Allows the player to think calmly and logically at all times. Grants immunity to all psychological status effects.**

I needed to think through everything. My initial panics seemed a bit idiotic to my now calm mind. I was obviously somewhere in space, hopefully in the domain of the Cold Dynasty. I was most likely only just born, based on my status sheet having my age at 0. That would either mean the game spawned me in, or Arcosians were born in space. I could potentially live forever out here. I don't know whether I need food or water to survive, and I apparently didn't need oxygen if Frieza was truthful on Namek. The only thing I had to do was either fly to a nearby inhabited planet and hope for sentient life, or stay put until a ship came past. Given the nature of my birth, with the large amounts of energy leaking out of my body, it was highly likely that a ship picked up my energy signature flaring. So I stayed put, I needed to come up with a plan anyway.

'First things first,' I thought, 'How should I build my character?' I considered two main options, physical or spiritual. Physical was the more straightforward of the two and the three stats under it - Strength, Constitution and Dexterity - had no other major effects listed. The spiritual side, however, (consisting of Intelligence, Wisdom and Ki) had some great benefits. It would be great to get my intelligence high enough to not have to rely on the Briefs family for tech and ideas. Add the fact that I would only get stronger while doing it, and you've got yourself a deal.

Next, I needed to work out a plan for how I am going to affect canon. Luckily, the Dragon Ball storyline mostly pans out the same no matter what. Once Namek happens, Mecha-Frieza would appear, Trunks would show up, the androids, Cell, and all that would pan out. Only thing that really needs to happen is Piccolo dying in the Saiyan saga. I could theoretically jump into the story at any time and keep up if I train correctly.

I spent around a whole Earth day planning and scheming for the future. It's a shame that all that went out of the window when a UFO shaped spaceship flew towards me. And despite the Gamers Mind protecting me, I fell asleep. I was, after all, a newborn.

 **XxX**

When I awoke, I was surrounded by a strange green liquid. I tried sorting out my memories as to how I got there, but was interrupted by a blue box

 **YOU HAVE SLEPT IN A HEALING CHAMBER.**

 **HP and MP fully restored. Temporary boost to HP regen - 1 hour**

'Looks like this is still here.' I thought, 'How do I even get out of this? In the anime, they all blew it up... Ah fuck it, who cares?' I prepared a Ki Blast and sent it at the chambers glass, shattering it pathetically.

"Well that was anticlimactic," I remarked as I stepped out of the shattered entry. It was then that I noticed how much of a midget I was, "Oh god! I must be as small as Krillin for gods sake! Also, I really need to find a setting to turn off those all-caps" I searched through the options menu, noting that time seemed to pause around me as I did so, and found the text settings. I fiddled with the colour, font and size before finding the style. I turned off the capitals.

I exited through the door and looked around me. The area I was in seemed awfully familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it. My musings were cut short by a creature I recognised. Purple elongated head with yellow spots, plain white armour with shoulder pads and black leggings. It was none other than-

 **A new skill has been created through a special action. Through continuous observation, you have gained the skill Observe**

 **Observe: Gives information about the target, their HP, MP, level and stats.**

... I should have known. I decided to test it out, just to check I was correct. Observe

 **Name: Appule**

 **\- HP: 2500/3500**

 **\- MP: 2600/3100**

 **Level: 13 (665/13000)**

 **Age: 39**

 **Tittle: Frieza Soldier**

 **Race: Kudamonian**

 **Stats:**

 **\- STR: 21**

 **\- CON: 15**

 **\- DEX: 17**

 **\- INT: 5**

 **\- WIS: 4**

 **\- KI: 11**

 **Appule is a Kudamonian soldier in the Frieza army. He is a mediocre soldier and is greatly hindered by his subpar intelligence.**

Huh, so I was much smarter than Appule. Too bad I was so weak compared to him. For now. Soon I'll be out of my infancy and then I will rule the world! After I train of course. And wipe out all of my contenders. But soon!

'I guess this means I'm on Frieza's ship then,' I thought to myself as Appule finally noticed me.

"Hey you!" he cried, "Lord Frieza wants to see you! Follow me."

I obliged, thankful for the lack of ears Arcosians have to dull the horrible noise of his voice. He led me through winding corridors to reach the centre of the ship, where Frieza's quarters resided. Along the way, we passed several groups of soldiers, all looked terrified to see me, a being of their emperors kin. Some even saluted, not realising that I wasn't Frieza. Appule led me inside and quickly scrambled out to leave me alone with one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy.

'I better play this diplomatically,' I thought observing him. I did not like what I saw. Question marks. Everywhere. That did not bode well for me. I kneeled down, his back was still turned and he hadn't acknowledged my presence. "Lord Frieza, it is a pleasure."

"Oh? I was led to believe that you were a newborn. How is it that you know of my reputation?"

'Crap, think quickly!' "Your soldiers, my lord. They obviously hold you in high prestige from the looks they were giving me, a member of your race barely worth noticing." 'That's right. Show copious amounts of respect, nearly on the level of childish admiration. Make him think your nothing of worth and that he should ignore you.' Years of bullying helped surprisingly much in adult life and even here.

"Barely worth noticing? Why child, why would you think that? Your power level was one of the highest recorded from our race. Only my family's children have been that strong. My father will be overjoyed when he meets you and tests how well you do against our servants."

I was surprised. I had a power level on par with the heirs of the Cold family? The gamer ability must have done this with the Natural Power perk. But what was this about sending me to King Cold? My plans may have been trashed when I got dragged onto this ship, but I could at least think of a way to get my goals accomplished here. But if I was sent to Frieza's father, I would not be able to join into canon until Trunks arrived, and I needed to set up shenanigans for the future on Earth. I did the only thing I could think of the keep myself on this ship.

"Actually, my lord, I want to request that I join your army."

"And why is that?"

"You are the strongest child of King Cold. Surely your hand picked soldiers would be much stronger than his that are spread thin. If I was a part of your army, I could easily learn how to command my own forces eventually while staying loyal to the Cold family. Having one of your own to command troops would surely raise your success rate, maybe even enough to gain your fathers notice." That last part was risky. Hell the entire speech was risky. If I stepped out of line or assumed wrong, I could get executed on the spot.

"Ohohohoho!" Frieza laughed chillingly, "You really are quite different from the others. Very well, you will become one of my soldiers. Don't expect any special treatment because you are also Arcosian. You will be starting at the very bottom, don't expect special treatment from me because your the same race as me. You will be in Strike Squad Vegeta. Training starts tomorrow morning."

That was unexpected. Not only did Frieza accept my offer, he even found it amusing! And I will be under Vegeta. Seems like Frieza's trying to keep him under check by sending a constant reminder of what could happen to him.

Frieza gestured for a soldier to come and ordered him to escort me to my quarters. I entered to find the standard issue armour and a blue scouter. I put both on using my inventory system, and then went to sleep. I was going to be getting a beating tomorrow.

 **XxX**

When I woke, I was greeted by another pop-up message.

 **You have slept in your bed.**

 **HP and MP fully restored.**

I dismissed it noncommittally and got up. Something didn't feel right. I had gotten used to my new body fairly quickly, but it felt like something was added. I looked down and saw my soldier armour on.

'Huh, must have fallen asleep in this. I wonder...' I took off the armour and observed it.

 **Standard Frieza Soldier Armour**

 **Quality: Common**

 **Durability: 1000/1000**

 **Protection:**

 **\- 10 Physical Damage Protection**

 **\- 7 Energy Damage Protection**

 **The standard issue armour for members of Frieza's army. It provides mediocre protection in all forms.**

'So I can observe equipment as well, huh? The skills window failed to inform me of that.'

 **For finding an error in the games design, you have been awarded 3 stat points. Good job.**

I was unsurprised by now. With all of the other craziness that's happened these past few days, so what if I got rewards for game flaws. I then remembered that I was supposed to meet Vegeta and have a training session.

"Oh shit! I was already going to get a pummelling, but being late is only going to make things worse!" I exclaimed as I rushed out of my quarters.

When I finally found my designated area, I saw three familiar figures standing around. A bald giant of a man - or saiyan, I guess - with a thin moustache, a man of average height and long spiky hair and a shorter man with hair that stuck straight up. Nappa, Raditz and Vegeta, respectively. None of them had noticed me yet, so I listened in to their conversations.

"Why do we have to train a newbie to join us?" Raditz asked, "We are saiyans! No other race can stand up to us."

"Shut up Raditz!" Vegeta barked, "This is your fault, don't complain."

"Yeah, if you had been stronger, maybe we wouldn't have to compromise our missions just to pull your sorry ass out of trouble." Nappa mocked.

"Enough of this." Vegeta said, "We don't need any backup, so if something were to happen to this pathetic newbie scum on a mission, I would be perfectly fine with that."

I decided to make my presence known, "Private Glacier, reporting for duty!" I said clearly, imitating the pose soldiers made yesterday.

"So, you finally decided to show." Vegeta sneered, his back still turned to me. He obviously didn't notice Raditz or Nappa's looks of shock, "Just for being late," he continued, turning around, "I'm going to... To..." Utter horror filled his face when he saw me standing there, one of Frieza's kin.

"Going to what, sir?" I asked, smirking.

"L-l-lord Frieza!" Nappa exclaimed, bowing, "What brings you here?"

I smiled, "Ah, you seemed to have made a mistake. I am Private Glacier, the pathetic newbie scum you are supposed to train. Don't worry, it's an understandable mistake. I am, after all, his kin," the terror that spread across their faces made me feel like such a badass. I even made Vegeta of all people nearly soil himself. Too bad the moment was ruined by the sound of a window popping up.

 **A new skill has been created through a special action. Through intimidating those around you, you have learnt Intimidate.**

 **Intimidate: The ability to frighten others with your words and power. +5% to intimidation, +10% and bonus reputation gain against weaker opponents.**

 **Intimidates level has increased by one (1)**

That would be useful. And once I became stronger than most of the soldiers, I would be able to lead an army easily. But first I would need to become stronger. No better time than the present.

"So, Commander, I was informed that I was here for some training. When do we start?" I asked, trying to cut the tension.

"Hmph. Let us check your power level first," he tapped his scouter. As soon as he did, time stopped. The players guide showed up.

 **Power Levels, or Battle Power, is a measure of your strength. Your Battle Power can now be found in your stats screen. Remember: a higher Battle Power does not guarantee victory.**

That was mostly useless information I already knew, but the addition to my stats screen was welcome. I opened it up.

 **Name: Glacier**

 **\- HP: 1400/1400 (+1.4%/min)**

 **\- MP: 1500/1500 (+1.6%/min)**

 **Level: 1 (0/1000)**

 **Age: 0**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Race: Arcosian**

 **Form: Minimal**

 **Stats (3 points remaining):**

 **\- STR: 3**

 **\- CON: 4**

 **\- DEX: 7**

 **\- INT: 10**

 **\- WIS: 6**

 **\- KI: 5**

 **Battle Power: 1167**

 **Skills:**

 **\- Gamers Body**

 **\- Gamers Mind**

 **\- Observe**

 **\- Intimidate**

 **Perks:**

 **\- Natural Power**

 **\- Memories of a Past Life**

 **\- Berserker**

"Well, well, well!" Vegeta exclaimed once he read my power level, "Looks like our new recruit is already stronger than you Raditz. Seems like someone has been slacking off."

That comment confused me. I thought Raditz was stronger than that. If I was notably stronger... I clicked my scouter. A window popped up over it, displaying a Battle Power instead of a Power Level

 **BP: 933**

Either there was a conversion rate, or Raditz was much weaker than in 8 years time. Probably both. My internal musings were cut off by Vegeta.

"Raditz! Maybe this brat could help you become a true saiyan. You will fight with him. If you lose, you will come back stronger for it, and our new recruit will get some experience. Do this every day, three times a day if possible, until you both are strong enough to be worth anything." With that, Vegeta walked off, Nappa in tow.

I observed Raditz.

 **Name: Raditz**

 **\- HP: 1000/1400**

 **\- MP: 1300/1600**

 **Level: 8 (1658/8000)**

 **Age: 21**

 **Tittle: Low Class Saiyan**

 **Race: Saiyan**

 **Stats:**

 **\- STR: 5**

 **\- CON: 4**

 **\- DEX: 6**

 **\- INT: 4**

 **\- WIS: 3**

 **\- KI: 6**

 **Raditz is one of the few remaining saiyans alive. He is the weakest of his team of Vegeta and Nappa. He has heard rumour of his brother Kakarot being alive, but has not found any proof.**

'I could win this. Raditz is quite weak, and I am stronger. Furthermore, he has no particular strong points. He is also low on health already. If I just-'

 **A quest has been created**

 **Train with Raditz (Repeatable)**

 **Win Conditions:**

 **\- Have Raditz either unconscious or below 200 health**

 **Lose Conditions:**

 **\- Own health drops below 200**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **\- ?**

 **\- ?**

 **\- ?**

 **\- ?**

 **\- ?**

 **\- ?**

 **Win Reward:**

 **\- 600 EXP**

 **\- Reputation with Raditz increases**

 **Lose Reward:**

 **\- 300 EXP**

 **\- Reputation with Raditz decreases**

 **A new quest has been created**

 **The Next Stage of Training**

 **Win Conditions:**

 **\- Defeat Raditz 10 times**

 **\- ?**

 **Lose Conditions:**

 **\- Lose to Raditz 15 times**

 **\- 1 year passes (365 days remaining)**

 **Win Reward:**

 **\- 2000 EXP**

 **\- Reputation with Raditz increases**

 **\- Reputation with Nappa increases**

 **Lose Reward:**

 **\- Reputation with Raditz decreases**

 **\- Reputation with Nappa decreases**

 **\- Reputation with Vegeta decreases**

 **\- Drop out of Frieza's Army**

'Well, ' I thought, 'at least Raditz is good for grinding.'

 **A/N: So this is chapter 2 done. I wasn't expecting this to be done as quickly as it was. Don't expect chapters this length to come out quickly. The reason why this one was is because I have gotten quite sick, leaving me with some free time. Because of this, though, I am more prone to mistakes. I probably wouldn't have even started to write this chapter in the first place if it wasn't for all you guys' great support of the first chapter. So keep reviewing and leaving suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how do you want to start this?" I asked Raditz politely. I was returned a snarl as he charged at me. Thankfully, I had expected this behaviour, and my higher dexterity allowed me to dodge with only a glancing blow.

I was in trouble. While I had an advantage in stats and a higher battle power, I also had no idea how to fight. The most fighting experience I had was the beatings I got from high school bullies. I covered as much of my body as possible as I blocked the barrage of Raditz's blows. Finally there was a pause in his onslaught, and I took the opportunity to bury my fist in his stomach while enhancing my strength with ki. I was elated to see his health bar drop a considerable amount, that one blow dealing almost as much damage to him than his hundred blows did to me.

Raditz collapsed to the floor winded. Overcome with a lust for battle, I kicked his face and followed up with a hit to the back of the head as his body rose. Raditz fell, unmoving. My ability told me he was still above 600 health and conscious. I took a step back, unwilling to continue beating him while prone. Eventually he rose. His face was blood soaked and his scouter was shattered. He rose a single hand, enveloped in purple energy.

"You brat! That hurt! Let's see you stand up to this, Haah!" he roared as he released the energy ball. In response, I rose my own hand. I had used a fair bit of my ki pool in my earlier attacks, so Raditz's blast would overcome mine. So I improvised. I focused my ki, enveloping my hand with it. I could feel it as an extension of myself, an extra limb to freely control. And I shaped it. It was fairly difficult to do due to my inexperience, but having a reference point for it helped. In the three seconds before Raditz's blast hit, I extended my energy, giving it physical form. I then thinned it out across my hand, making it razor sharp. The final step blast approached and I rose my hand up to it was to add energy. Lots of energy. My hand glowed a pale blue, almost white. It reminded me of ice. Pure ice in large quantity. Like a glacier. There was only one name for this attack then.

 **You have created a new technique. Would you like to name your technique.**

"Ice Blade!" I screamed as I sliced across the purple energy ball, cutting through and prematurely exploding it.

I panted as I released the energy around my Ice Blade. I had used up nearly all of my remaining energy in that attack, and I was on the brink of collapsing. Glancing at Raditz, I saw that he was also exhausted. That attack must have drained him too. I observed him and saw that his MP was only at 50. Anymore energy in that attack and he would have been using life energy. But our battle wasn't finished yet. I stumbled over to him, and he did the same. Our movements were sluggish, as if we were wading through water.

 **You have gained the status effect Fatigued. STR and DEX halved.**

That explained the sluggishness. Raditz and I reached each other and started to push against each other, our hands clasped. Raditz's eyes no longer held the rage and annoyance that they did before, replaced with exhaustion and a trace of respect. That being said, he had a massive advantage. He was nearly double my size, so he could press down on me. At the current rate, I would be crushed, and from there I had no chance to defend myself from his attacks. I tried to find a way out, some way to possibly even out the playing field. I didn't find one.

Raditz pinned me to the ground and started laying in to me. With no way to defend myself, all of the blows did a large amount of damage. It wasn't until I dropped below 300 health did I have a realisation. I likened my ki to an extension of my body, an extra appendage. I used that appendage to save me from Raditz's energy blast. Now I needed to use another appendage to save me from him again.

Worming its way up to his hand, my tail extended itself and wrapped around Raditz's arm. I tightened my grip on it until Raditz was forced to release my other arm to relieve the pressure. When he did so, I shot my hand up and jabbed him in the throat. That one blow was enough to bring his health down to 173. I stood up, body trembling, to claim my victory over him, lying on the ground semi-conscious.

 **Quest Completed**

 **Train with Raditz (Repeatable)**

 **Win Conditions:**

 **\- Have Raditz either unconscious or below 200 health**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **\- ?**

 **\- Use your tail to fight - +400 EXP**

 **\- ?**

 **\- ?**

 **\- Create a new technique mid battle (single use only) - +1000 EXP**

 **\- ?**

 **Win Reward:**

 **\- 600 EXP**

 **\- Reputation with Raditz increases**

 **\- Total EXP: 2000**

 **You have levelled up.**

"Good... Spar," I grunted out through my short breaths.

"Heh... Heheheh... You're not so bad, kid... You could go far once you learn how to properly fight," he replied.

"Hah... So you picked up on that, huh?"

"You... Are trash at fighting. I landed half of those hits at the beginning, you should have been able to block those with your strength advantage. That energy blade was great though. Perfect it and you can kill almost anyone." He said with a slight smile.

"Thanks, I'm gonna go and get in a healing pod. We both took a beating there." with that, I left to get myself healed up. My last thoughts were, 'I really should find a way to make Senzu Beans.'

 **xXx**

 **You have slept in a healing chamber.**

 **HP and MP fully restored. Temporary boost to HP regen - 1 hour**

I dismissed the window and opened how status screen.

 **Name: Glacier**

 **\- HP: 1400/1400 (+2.8%/min)**

 **\- MP: 2000/2000 (+1.6%/min)**

 **Level: 2 (1000/2000)**

 **Age: 0**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Race: Arcosian**

 **Form: Minimal**

 **Stats (5 points remaining):**

 **\- STR: 3**

 **\- CON: 4**

 **\- DEX: 7**

 **\- INT: 10**

 **\- WIS: 6**

 **\- KI: 5**

 **Battle Power: 1167**

 **Skills:**

 **\- Gamers Body**

 **\- Gamers Mind**

 **\- Observe**

 **\- Intimidate**

 **Techniques:**

 **\- Ice Blade**

 **Perks:**

 **\- Natural Power**

 **\- Memories of a Past Life**

 **\- Berserker**

I dumped all of my spare stat points into INT. My strength was good enough for the moment, but I ran out of ki easily against Raditz. Having a higher intelligence would also mean that I could analyse things easier and have an advantage in battle.

As soon as I exited out of the screen, the effects took place. My brain was racked with pain as my mind became more capable. The multiplication of my intelligence led to a few realisations. I noted the things I ignored in my stat sheet, such as how my HP regen was seemingly also linked to CON similar to MP regen was to WIS. Other things I noticed included my EXP requirement being exactly 1000x my level, and the stat points I gained from levelling up. I only got two points. Hopefully that changed, otherwise my gain in power will be much slower once I got more levels. The final thing I noted was the increase in my BP. While I didn't get anything like a zenkai boost, increasing my intelligence seemed to increase my overall power. I now had a reading of 1333. There was a formula for working out the BP, but I had no idea what it was. I could probably figure it out myself once I had higher INT.

I checked the time and decided to go and see if Raditz was back up. The training was good for early level grinding. However, as I exited, I was approached by Appule yet again. Observing him, I noticed his health was dangerously low, and he looked half dead.

"Lord Frieza... Requests your presence again," he explained sluggishly, before stumbling off. I would not have an escort this time.

I made my way to Frieza with haste. Whatever it was, I needed to hurry. Frieza was not a good person to annoy, especially at my current low power. I entered and bowed.

"Lord Frieza. You requested my presence?"

"Ah, yes. It has come to my attention that Vegeta is getting you to spar with another saiyan. I must stress, you cannot reveal anything past this form to anyone. Very few know of our races' ability to transform, and I do not want those filthy monkeys to know anything about it."

"Of course," I replied, "I do not think I will find the need to transform anytime soon anyways."

"Yes, yes. That brings me to my next point. Should the occasion come up that you need to transform, you will need to do so quickly. From today onwards, I will be personally training you in the ways of our people. This will consist of most of the training you would have received had you been sent to the rest of our people. Be here at this time, every day. We start now," he floated out of his hover seat and landed in front of me. Even in his minimal - or as I like to call it, midget - form he was a head taller than me. "Transform for me now."

I powered up, my Arcosian instincts kicking in. I knew how to transform, it was in my blood. I screamed as my body mass increased and my horns elongated. It was not a scream of fear or pain, however. Turns out that the screaming gives a focal point for channeling energy, or something like that. I straightened, coming to my full height. I then immediately checked my status screen.

 **Name: Glacier**

 **\- HP: 1800/1800 (+3.6%/min)**

 **\- MP: 3000/3000 (+2.2%/min)**

 **Level: 2 (1000/2000)**

 **Age: 0**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Race: Arcosian**

 **Form: Second**

 **Stats:**

 **\- STR: 6**

 **\- CON: 8**

 **\- DEX: 14**

 **\- INT: 30**

 **\- WIS: 12**

 **\- KI: 10**

 **Battle Power: 2666**

'Odd. My transformation doubled my stats, but I could have sworn my fourth form was my true form. Shouldn't stat points not be shown increasing my power in minimal state then. I am going to have to test this then.' With my doubled intelligence, I could now figure out the formula for BP. It seemed like it was the average of my stats multiplied by 200.

 **For working out a game mechanic, you have been awarded +1 INT.**

'Well, I guess I find out that question about my stats now,' I thought to myself, opened my stat screen. I now had 31 INT while transformed, meaning that my stat points affect my current form. I could just train and remember to revert back to minimal state when applying stats, making my growth much quicker.

 **For finding an exploit in the games design, you have been awarded 3 stat points. Good job.**

... Maybe I should analyse every feature in the game under a microscope. I reverted back to my minimal form to relieve the strain on my body and check my stats again. I had no half a stat point, but my BP was increased to 1350, showing the point was still there, just not shown. Seemed like a design flaw to me.

...

'Nope, that didn't work. Dammit.'

 **Fuck You. No stat points given.**

'Aww... I love you too game.'

"Well, you certainly are a fast learner," Frieza chuckled, "I wonder how long it will take you to reach our true form and sustain it."

 **A new quest has been created**

 **Reach the True Form**

 **Win Conditions:**

 **\- Master True Form**

 **Lose Conditions:**

 **\- 1 year passes (365 days remaining)**

 **Win Reward:**

 **\- 100,000 EXP**

 **\- Gain Title "?"**

 **\- Reputation with Frieza increases**

 **\- Reputation with Frieza's Army increases**

 **\- Reputation with Cold Dynasty increases**

 **Lose Reward:**

 **\- Drop out of Frieza's Army**

 **\- Death**

I have a deadline of a year again. It's not the Dragon Ball universe without an imminent death threat. Better start grinding.

"I will try my best, Lord Frieza."

 **XxX**

 **So this is chapter 3. I had 90% of this written about a week ago but then I got FighterZ so... Whoops. One thing I will mention: I cannot reply to guest reviews by PM, so I will answer those questions at the end of each chapter if I can.**

 **Q: Great Fic! Just A Question, Will He Have Something Like Cooler's Fifth Form And Then Golden Form Later In The Story ?.**

 **A: I won't class this as a spoiler, since I won't say anything about when these forms will be achieved, but yes to both. The reason Glacier could achieve these forms is largely due to the knowledge of their existence, so he will try to reach those form later. Not for a while, though.**

 **And before I get people complaining about doubling the intelligence when transforming, this change only affects Glacier. If Frieza were to transform, his BP would double, but his stats will not be evenly increased. Same would have been the case if he was a saiyan, and went super saiyan. His intelligence would be multiplied by 50, but other SSJ's would be different.**

 **See you for the next chapter! Review or PM me if you have any questions.**


	4. Chapter 4

_'It's funny how so much can change in a few months, yet so much stays the same. A few months ago, I met Raditz, and we fought for the first time. Since then, he has improved massively - to the point where I worry my actions may cause unintended ripples - and I have improved similarly, my power always a bit above his. A few months ago, I started working on my transformations with Frieza. I now have nearly completed stage one of my training, and I'm ready to move on to achieving the third form. And yet, my training in transformations has resulted in Frieza himself working to show me an example of each form. I worry that if I cause him to become more active, not even a Super Saiyan could defeat him.' - END LOG DAY 81_

I finished writing. The logs were a feature I discovered one night when searching through the game menu. I checked my status screen one last time.

 **Name: Glacier**

 **\- HP: 1900/1900 (+1.9%/min)**

 **\- MP: 2750/2750 (+2.0%/min)**

 **Level: 9 (6600/9000)**

 **Age: 0**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Race: Arcosian**

 **Form: Minimal**

 **Stats (18 points remaining):**

 **\- STR: 7**

 **\- CON: 9**

 **\- DEX: 15**

 **\- INT: 17**

 **\- WIS: 10**

 **\- KI: 8**

 **Battle Power: 2216**

 **Skills:**

 **\- Gamers Body**

 **\- Gamers Mind**

 **\- Observe**

 **\- Intimidate**

 **Techniques:**

 **\- Ice Blade**

 **Transformations:**

 **\- Minimal Lv. MAX**

 **\- Second Lv. 6**

 **\- Third Lv. 0**

 **\- True (Locked)**

 **\- ?**

 **Perks:**

 **\- Natural Power**

 **\- Memories of a Past Life**

 **\- Berserker**

The transformations section appeared shortly after I transformed for the first time. It looked like I had a mastery for each transformation, and I had to have a certain mastery to reach the next level. Once I reached level five for my second form, the third form unlocked. I still hadn't tried third form yet.

I was quite happy for my stats. I had nearly doubled my power, and I hadn't used all of my stat points and hadn't matured at all. From what I could tell from Frieza, my power growth rate was quite uncommon, but not unheard of. If I went gun-ho with the stat points, I would draw a lot of attention to myself. Another reason for saving up the stat points is that it would be much easier to manually train those stats while levelling up to progress me normally and give a power boost when needed. I had managed to raise my STR, CON, DEX and KI by one each from manual training, but progress was very slow.

Unfortunately, my constant training gave me worries. Due to zenkai boosts, Raditz got stronger after every defeat, so when he goes to Earth, I fear Goku and Piccolo will not be able to win, even through trickery. And Raditz is not the only one. Vegeta and Nappa have noticed Raditz's improvement and are training more than before.

Even Frieza seems to be improving. While it is hard to tell, his frequent transforming seems to be making him more fit, and he is regaining his strength that decayed in his years of rule. Thankfully he isn't training seriously, because the massive improvements he made in four months of serious training in Super would cause a problem. My only option to save myself is to become better faster.

My next stage of training begins soon.

 **XxX**

"Hey Raditz," I greeted the saiyan.

"Hey kid," he replied with a grunt and a half smile. Due to the Gamer ability affecting the world around me, Raditz gained more and more respect and camaraderie towards me. I realised with a pang of guilt that I might need to kill him if worst comes to worst.

"So, shall we start?"

"Read my mind."

And so we went, sparring together. We were almost equal at first, but soon he gained the upper hand. The more the fight went on, the stronger and faster he seemed to get. Eventually, his punches were too much for me to handle. Confused I checked his status, something which I tended to neglect doing. I only really checked his BP, to gauge how much I should improve by.

 **Stats:**

 **\- STR:10**

 **\- CON: 14**

 **\- DEX: 16**

 **\- INT: 5**

 **\- WIS: 6**

 **\- KI: 9**

He had much higher physical stats. While his BP only amounted to 2166, he was much stronger and faster. Such a change could not have happened overnight, which meant...

"You've been holding back," I accused. Our spars seemed to be getting easier despite our power differences not changing much. He must have been holding back on me for some reason.

"Heh, so you noticed," he grinned, "I thought I might surprise you for today, and win again!"

It definitely worked. I was completely taken aback by this unexpected power increase. Serves me right for neglecting both my information at my fingertips and my physical stats. I could fix one of those now.

"Well, if you are going all out, I guess I should as well." I smirked as I dumped 4 points into DEX, 5 into STR and 3 into CON.

The changes took affect. My body grew slightly from my increased constitution, my muscles bulged from the new strength and they became leaner from the higher dexterity. My BP rose to 2617.

"Shall we continue?" I asked smirking.

 **Intimidates level has increased by one (1)**

Way to ruin the moment game.

Raditz dashed me, testing my power. We traded blows, but my body was not used to this new found power, and I made mistakes which Raditz capitalised on. He was still winning. He landed a heavy blow on my solar plexus, taking a large chunk of my health away.

 **Health below 10%. Berserker perk activated.**

 **You have gained the status effect Berserk.**

 **Status effect Beserk partially mitigated by Gamers Mind.**

My power grew. I had never experienced this perk in effect before. My quests always stopped when I dropped below 200 health, meaning I never went below 10% before my new health boost. My aura blazed a brilliant dark blue, similar to my flesh, dancing off of my skin like flames in the wind.

"Are you ready Raditz?" was my only response to his shock. I dashed forwards, faster than Raditz could react, with my dexterity of 28.5, and clotheslined him. I knocked him back and appeared behind him as he flew. I kicked him up, appeared above him and slammed both my hands clasped together on his back. He fell to the floor unconscious.

 **Name: Raditz**

 **\- HP: 36/3400**

Holy, I almost killed him. The power rushing through my body was still there, my health increasing at a rapid rate to reach 220, where the perk would deactivate.

 **Quest Completed**

 **The Next Stage of Training**

 **Win Conditions:**

 **\- Defeat Raditz 10 times**

 **\- Reach a battle power of 3,500**

 **Win Reward:**

 **\- 2000 EXP**

 **\- Reputation with Raditz increases**

 **\- Reputation with Nappa increases**

That coupled with the normal training with Raditz quest gave me a total of 2600 EXP.

 **You have levelled up.**

 **You have reached level 10. HP increased by 1000. MP increased by 1000. 1 new perk available.**

"Well, well, well. Look at this. You almost killed him. Serves him right for underestimating you and not realising you were holding back," Nappa chuckled as he walked in to the training room, "You can't improve anymore on trash like him. I'll be your new training partner. We'll still see how much potential you hold. Meet me back here before lights are back on tomorrow," with that, he sauntered off, leaving me with a half dead Raditz. As I did a double check over his stat screen, I noticed a difference.

 **Raditz is one of the few remaining saiyans alive. He is the weakest of his team of Vegeta and Nappa. There are rumours about his younger brother, Kakarot, still being alive and he is currently searching for the records of his mission.**

This was the point where Raditz was starting to search for Goku's birth reports and mission. I could 'help' him, and possibly find Earth. I was itching to smell the natural air again.

 **A quest has been created**

 **Find Earth**

 **Win Conditions:**

 **\- Find Earth in the time limit**

 **\- Arrive on Earth**

 **Lose Conditions:**

 **\- Earth not found**

 **\- Earth is destroyed**

 **\- Failure to arrive on Earth**

 **\- Time runs out (284 days remaining)**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **\- Have Raditz not find Earth before you arrive**

 **\- Be endorsed by Frieza for your trip**

 **Win Reward:**

 **\- 300,000 EXP**

 **\- Story Mode unlocked**

 **\- Drop out of Frieza's Army**

 **Lose Reward:**

 **\- Reputation with Raditz greatly increases**

 **\- Drop out of Frieza's Army**

I could ask Frieza to send me to a planet where I believe there is a saiyan, under the guise of recruiting or eliminating him, and then mysteriously drop off the radar. I was going to leave Frieza's Army win or lose, so I might as well do it on my terms. The Story Mode would have to be looked at once it unlocks, but it shouldn't be too much different from normal, just some minor changes. Itching to look at my new perk, I went to close the pop-up, until I noticed something.

If I remembered correctly, I joined Frieza's Army roughly 3 Earth months ago. Precisely, 81 days. My other quests all said 1 year remaining when they were created, but all those were made on the same day. This was counting down to the same point. Something was going to happen on my first birthday. Something big. While I didn't think I would fail those quests, I needed to prepare for the future.

 **XxX**

"Aargh!" I screamed in pain, my armour shattering and my bones cracking. My head felt like it was being torn apart and my bones were being stretched and deformed. I fell to the ground panting.

 **Name: Glacier**

 **\- HP: 1900/9200 (+8.2%/min)**

 **\- MP: 2750/12050 (+7.0%/min)**

 **Level: 10 (200/10000)**

 **Age: 0**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Race: Arcosian**

 **Form: Third**

 **Stats (16 points remaining):**

 **\- STR: 72**

 **\- CON: 72**

 **\- DEX: 114**

 **\- INT: 105**

 **\- WIS: 60**

 **\- KI: 48**

 **Battle Power: 15,700**

I'd finally done it. Third form was unlocked. One more step to go. My body trembling from the exertion, I descended to the second form, racking up more mastery for it while in that state.

"I'm honestly surprised. I didn't expect you to catch on this quick. You will be an effective member of the army once you get better." Frieza said with pleasure.

"Thank you Lord Frieza. I will strive to improve more." I replied with a bowed head.

"Now, do it again. I want you to reach the final stage in half the time it took to reach this one."

I complied and transformed again.

All for an unknown threat to prepare for in a year.

 **XxX**

"Hey, Raditz." I called out, walking towards him and lowering my voice, "I heard you've been looking for a mission report from before your planet was destroyed."

"How do you know about that?" he snapped.

"Merely rumours, but I want to help. I have a feeling that you may not have full access to the reports. I may have more clearance."

"Hmph, fine. I am looking for the report for which planet my brother Kakarot was sent to. We need more saiyans to be found, but it is difficult to find anything."

"I will help. I would like to see how this brother of yours fights."

"You sound like a saiyan."

We shared a laugh. An unexpected bond was strengthened that day. One that will help me escape what was coming in a year.

 **XxX**

"Lord Frieza, I have information you may like to hear." I said, walking into his room.

"What is it?"

"I have heard rumours about a saiyan that escaped Planet Vegeta's destruction."

"What of it. Three of those monkeys is enough."

"My point exactly," now came the hard part, "I wish to be sent to the planet this saiyan is on. Officially, it can be a recruitment mission, but I believe it would be wise to eliminate this saiyan before he can procreate."

"Hmm... You certainly are capable of dealing with it. Very well, if you are able to find this planet, you have my full support for this mission once your training is complete."

"Thank you, Lord Frieza." I bowed

"You must understand though, this being an unofficial mission will mean that should something happen, you will be on your own." he reminded me sternly, "Now. Show me your progress on your third form."

 **XxX**

 _'I still worry over the deadline, even today. I am so close to finishing my quests, but the year mark draws ever closer._

 _Training with Nappa has been very different than with Raditz. Raditz focused on getting stronger and teaching me how to fight, Nappa focuses on a different aspect. He focuses on my ability to overpower many enemies at once and general genocidal tactics. It has been a... learning experience, to say the least. At first, I could barely stand up to him even while Berserker was active. Now, I can barely go toe to toe with him normally, and our matches go either way._

 _Despite our growing relationship from our battles, he still follows Vegeta almost exclusively. Raditz, however, may side with me if worst comes to worst. And Vegeta... Vegeta despises me still. The only acknowledgement of my existence is to sneer. When the Saiyan Saga rolls around, I feel as if he will go for me._

 _My training with Frieza has gone well, but the mastery I must have on third form is much higher than what was needed on second to reach the next stage. I am dreading the day I have to don that form, partially from the memory of the pain, but also because of what it represents. The end of my natural evolution. The end of my training with Frieza. That form is truly a last resort for me. For when it is used, someone is going to die. I just hope it is never going to be needed.' -END LOG DAY 173_

 **XxX**

 **So this is chapter 4. The next chapter will be a sort of interlude of the final 6 months of Frieza's army in a similar style to the end of this chapter. I will also start each chapter with a log entry for any character in the story.**

 **Now for the Guest review Q &A**

Q: Damn. I'm worried that with Frieza having to train him that he will be more active and actual training himself for once, so he'll be much stronger than he was when he originally fought on Namek... that's scary.

 **Also, Raditz is going to be getting those Zenkai boosts around three times a day until he leaves for Earth... so he'll also probably be much stronger than he was in canon. Which would probably light a fire under Vegeta and Nappa's asses making them train more to stay ahead of Raditz... I'm interested in seeing how these butterflies will change everything**

 **A: :)**

 **Q: Could you have the transformations as skills and show a 'mastery' for each form? Then, to unlock the next form you would have to have 'fluid' mastery over said form, but the mastery can still increase to 'perfect' after attaining the next form.**

 **A: Didn't think of a mastery system. Added that this chapter. Thanks**

 **Well, that's about all that I really think needs answering for now. Keep reviewing!**

 **See ya**


	5. Chapter 5: Interlude

'Hmm... What to choose. That one could be good, but that one would be helpful for the future. That would just be hilarious.' I pondered in my bed as I scrolled through the perks list. I had gotten an extra perk of my choosing for reaching level 10, but I couldn't decide which to take. I had narrowed it down to 3.

 **ESP: You gain a Sixth Sense, warning you of danger and improving Ki senses.**

 **Gigantism: Your size towers over others. +5 CON, increased Intimidaton and faster physical stat growth. (Only available before maturing)**

 **Scholar: You are a warrior with a sharp mind. +5 INT, +4 WIS, bonus spiritual stat growth, learn skills faster.**

While there were many others, those three stood out the most. ESP was nice, but I could gain those abilities manually. Gigantism was tempting for its humour factor, but ultimately useless for my build. So I went for Scholar.

 **180 days remaining**

 **XxX**

"You seem to be improving far faster than I ever expected," Frieza remarked, "Your current progress rivals the elite of our race. It is time you learnt of our races' heritage."

"What?" I blurted out.

"Watch your tongue! You may be one of my own, but you are not exempt from punishment.

"My apologies, Lord Frieza. What do you mean by our heritage?"

"Our race is not like any other in the universe. We are the undisputed rulers and only two beings can possibly stand up to us. Majin Buu and the God of Destruction. We are not born like other races. We have the potential to live to untold ages, but our population never grows. Can you think of why?"

"Is it because of infertility, or maybe the necessity is not there?"

"Both are wrong, but true." I gave a confused look. "Our species do not have a reproductive system, rather we are born from space itself. Despite this, we still have genders. Think of it as a hereditary self-identification. A new arcosian is born from the death of a current one. I do not know how, nor do I know who died, but it must have been one of the elites, based on your power."

"Wait... If our people don't reproduce, then how do you have a father and a brother?" I asked, puzzled.

"I think it's best if I tell you of an old tale of our people..." Frieza replied before reciting the legend of the original arcosian.

"Long ago, far longer than any can hope to remember, in the vacuum of space, the creator of all life birthed a new being, designed to rule over all other life. We now refer to this being as the First. The First had immense power under his control. He subjugated the entire galaxy under his rule, and life prospered.

The Creator, not realising the being he had created's power, created a similar creature to undermine the Firsts rule. The First, being the benevolent leader he was, accepted this new creature, now known as the Mother. Together they were able to reproduce 13 children. Yet despite this, none of them retained the Mothers ability to reproduce, and each child was weaker than the last. The First named the strongest two his children, heirs to the throne for when he passed.

The Creator, realising that his plans had all gone wrong put an end to the arcosian people's growth. He contacted his counterpart, the Destroyer, and got the God to destroy the mother. The First, in his sorrow of having lost his partner, named the third child the Queen, and blew himself up. The four strongest are what are now known as the Cold Dynasty. The First's reincarnation is currently my father, and Cooler and myself are the two heirs. The Mother was never brought back. Only the Destroyer or Majin Buu can truly eliminate an arcosian forever, yet I do not understand myself were Majin Buu fits into all of this, only that we only have 12 Arcosians left, two having being destroyed forever."

"I think I understand. Thank you, Lord Frieza." I bowed deeply.

"Now that you've rested up, let us continue. I expect you to reach the true form soon"

 **165 days remaining**

 **XxX**

"Raditz, look at this." I called out.

"What is it?"

"I found a file. It's labelled 0365:2."

"So?"

"It refers to your brother."

"Let me see! Does it have the planet he was sent to?" he rushed over, barely containing his excitement.

As he was walking over, I deleted a few lines underneath the name. I may be helping Raditz, but I can't be setting off events too early.

"What is this? It has his name, power level, blood type, but half of its missing!" he despaired.

"The file must have corrupted, you said a meteor destroyed your planet? That might have caused some interference from the hospital to the ships. There may be other copies that have more information."

"I guess we will just have to keep working then. What's that file next to his though? 0364:10000?"

"Huh, redacted. It just says..." I trailed off, realising who it was. 'Shit, he exists here.'

"What does it say?"

"...Broly"

 **143 days remaining**

 **XxX**

"So, you have been defeating Nappa often now?" Raditz asked after a light spar to improve his skills.

"Yeah, at first he was destroying me, but now I have the upper hand."

"That's so unfair. Your what? 6 months old? And you are already stronger than a fully grown middle-class saiyan." he complained.

"I could say the same thing about you zenkai boost. Getting stronger must be easy when you get beaten half to death." I retorted.

"Fine. It's still unfair your natural growth."

"Zenkai is still bullshit."

 **121 days remaining**

 **XxX**

"Hm, well done. I think your ready. This form is quite dangerous to be in. I always use only 1% of it in case of emergency. No mere cretin will be able to stand up to you in this form. Let all your power go"

I powered up. A dark blue aura erupted around me, growing to encompass the room and whipping up gale force winds. Unlike the previous forms, this transformation caused no discomfort, only a feeling of wholeness. I arched my back as the power rushed out. I fell to my knees.

 **Quest Complete**

 **Reach the True Form**

 **Win Conditions:**

 **\- Activate True Form**

 **Win Reward:**

 **\- 50000 EXP**

 **\- Reputation with Frieza increases**

 **\- Reputation with Frieza's Army increases**

 **\- Reputation with Cold Dynasty increases**

 **\- Gained title "Frieza's Pupil"**

 **You have levelled up three (3) times.**

 **Name: Glacier**

 **\- HP: 12000/26000(+25.0%/min)**

 **\- MP: 35470/44600 (+22.6%/min)**

 **Level: 17 (5000/17000)**

 **Age: 0**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Race: Arcosian**

 **Form: True (1%)**

 **Stats (48 points remaining):**

 **\- STR: 216**

 **\- CON: 240**

 **\- DEX: 386**

 **\- INT: 426**

 **\- WIS: 216**

 **\- KI: 228**

 **Battle Power: 55,400**

A soldier walked into the room. The fool. Every soldier should know not to enter Frieza's room while I was there. The last ten were brutally executed. I could end his life so easily. Only at 1% power, I could destroy all but the best of the soldiers without breaking a sweat.

I reached out to him, using my innate telekinetic ability, I surrounded him in a grip, lifting him off the ground as he screamed for forgiveness . He had no mercy. I crushed him. Not like Frieza did to Krillin on Namek, no that was merciful. I did it slowly, each one of his bones grinding and being powdered. Then I obliterated him, leaving no trace of his existence. He should have known better.

I fainted.

 **79 days remaining**

 **XxX**

 _'Six days I spent unconscious after reaching the true form, and I feel sick when I think of what I did. Gamers Mind keeps me from feeling regret for my actions, and I have nothing against ending a life. But what I did was not caused by logical thinking. It was pure bloodlust, through and through. At the time, I was stronger than 90% of the ships inhabitants, and I could kill them all with ease. I let the power reach my head, and my fears of reaching the true form were realised. I unlocked the form, and murdered an innocent soldier who knew no better in cold blood._

 _The burden I carry for this crime will be with me forever. The Scholar perk gives me a near eidetic memory, and I memorised the force required to crush the bones, the organs which lasted the longest and the anatomy of that soldiers species. Now all in my head, like a cruel database reminding me of my sin._

 _I gained a new title for reaching the wretched form as well. "Frieza's Pupil" increases my intimidation, KI and speed at which I learn skills from Frieza. The title is too useful to be ignored, but I will not use the true form again. Not until I am immune from my own emotions._

 _And yet no matter how much I am sickened by that day, I learnt much. My true form does not seem to give me as much of a multiplier as I assumed. Frieza had a power multiplier of around 250x minimal state if I remembered correctly, but mine is only 120x at 100%. I seem to remember hearing something about the Cold Dynasty being different from regular arcosians but my mind is blank as to what it could be. I'll just have to ask Frieza myself._

 _I have also been hearing whispers about me. Just muttering a in the corridors when I walk past. Some snippets about "the youngest" and "unsurprising considering what he is." I have reason to believe it has something to do with last week, either the death of that soldier or what my next stage of apprenticeship under Frieza entailed, but that will have to wait until I have healed up' - END LOG DAY 292_

 **73 days remaining**

 **XxX**

"I must say, I had high expectations of you, and you surpassed them." Frieza complimented, "I cannot teach you anymore, your own power and experience will teach you the rest."

"I am honoured Lord Frieza." I bowed

"How is your planning for the elimination of that saiyan going?"

"I'm close, but I'm having difficulty finding exact coordinates for the planet covertly. I believe it will only be a matter of a month or two before I will be able to leave."

"Well then. In the meantime, I would like to give you a gift of sorts for completing your training." he gave me a set of armour. On instinct, I observed it.

 **Superior Frieza Armour**

 **Quality: High**

 **Durability: 3000/3000**

 **Protection:**

 **\- -20 Physical Damage**

 **\- -14 Energy Damage**

 **High quality armour issued in Frieza's Army. This armour is generally reserved for the elite. Provides good damage protection in all forms.**

It was much better than what I normally wore. The plating was carefully done, and the shapes contorted around my body easily. Most notably was the insignia over the heart.

"From now on, you will be in charge of your own special operative group. You will henceforth be known as... the Glacier Ops. You will take care of the less... public missions in the Army. I expect great results."

"I am honoured, Lord Frieza. I assume the selection of the other members is to be under my discretion?"

"Yes. I believe it is currently the time where most are eating, so go there and observe the soldiers. Get back to me within a week with all of the members assembled."

I rushed out of the room, putting on my armour. I knew exactly how I was going to choose my members.

 **68 days remaining**

 **XxX**

 **So this was the first interlude. I will most likely do one of these between each story arc, bar a few mini-arcs which seemlessly transition to the next one. I'll admit, this was mostly just ideas I wanted to have but couldn't fit in easily. The beginning was mostly foreshadowing and explanations while the ending transitioned into the next chapter with some character development.**

 **In other news, I put up a more acurate image of Glaciers first form as the story cover.**

 **Now onto the Q &A:**

 **Q: Just A Question?: Are You Going To Use Something Like The Mutliplyer Of Freeza Race Transformation Into True Form Which Is Something Like 250x Of First Form According To Power Levels In Wiki ? :D**

 **A: I put Glacier as a lower multiplier being 20x Third Form instead of 40. It was 40 until I realised how insane the numbers clocked out as.**

 **Q: How long**

 **Does acrosians live?**

 **A: I tried to show this in the story, but arcosians don't die per say, but instead are reincarnated. Their souls still die, allowing them to be brought back to life, but their bodies are recreated in space with a new arcosian being born. As such, the arcosian population would only increase upon the revival of a deceased member.**

 **Q: will the story fallow the main story from dbz to super only or will it be a mix of dbz anime to movies to super and finally GT or will you not even include GT i don't mind if you do or not, the only thing i liked about GT was SS4 and omega shenron.**

 **A: I might, and only might, include some elements of GT, but it will follow the main DBZ timeline with Super. Some movies will be canon, but not all. Certain movies just can't work out in my mind. Broly, Cooler and some others will be present.**

 **Q: with the knowledge of super, he could use the dragon ball to boost his knowledge of god ki or destruction energy. I would like to see him scouted by an angel like whis or maybe one form another universe. this is all future stuff and may lead to future transformations.**

 **A: I will only answer to the second part of this review. I think it would actually be hilarious for him to be the cause of universal rivalry if he improves too much.**

 **EDIT 18/02/2018: Fixed up a plot hole that I forgot to cover up earlier pointed out to me by Existential ERROR. Included the legend of the First to help with this.**


	6. Chapter 6

I strode into the glorified mess hall with my special armour on. The effect was instantaneous. The volume dropped massively, not cliche like where everyone goes silent, but a noticeable difference in volume. Systematically, I started to use Observe on each and every person there.

Part way through my analysis of the rooms inhabitants, Observe levelled up, allowing me to see their HP/MP regen rates, more descriptive titles, and better background information.

It took me nearly an hour, but I managed to narrow down all of my choices. I had three candidates for my team.

 **Name: Hikari Dualos**

 **Title: Energetic Sister**

 **Level: 12**

 **Name: Yuro Dualos**

 **Title: Analytical Brother**

 **Level: 11**

 **Name: Seiji Heiwa**

 **Title: The Peaceful Berserker**

 **Level: 14**

All three of them had two things in common. They all were recent additions to Frieza's Army that joined out of necessity rather than choice, and they all had a higher spiritual affinity in regards to their BP. The Dualos siblings had a higher INT and KI than others, and Seiji had a massive WIS stat.

Given what I had planned for my "mission" to Earth, I needed subordinates not fully loyal to Frieza, and more willing to listen to reason than others. Given that they all were basically conscripted after their planets were invaded, they would probably be more than happy to live a peaceful life.

I walked up to the Dualos siblings. They were from a human-like species which specialise in telekinetic abilities. Hikari was a slender build and shorter than her brother by around three inches, with her hair flowing down to her shoulders. Her brother, Yuro, was pretty much the exact opposite. He was muscular, tall and had his hair cut so short he was almost bald. They both shared an uncommon characteristic being their deep purple eyes.

"You two. Follow me." was all I said before going towards Seiji. Seiji was a giant of a man, easily seven foot tall and three times wider than me with light pink skin that only just couldn't pass for human-like. The only hair on his head was a trimmed beard and a moustache. He was from a warrior race nearly exterminated twenty years before his conscription.

"You there. Follow me, I have a proposal for you." with that, I exited the mess hall.

 **XxX**

"So, why are we here?" Hikari asked bluntly.

"Oh sister of mine," Yuro sighed, "must you always be so brash?"

"Both of you, quiet." Seiji demanded, "what is this proposal you speak of, child?"

"I am here to make you an offer. But first, hand me your scouters." They did so. I took mine off, placed it in the pile in my hand, and crushed all four of them.

"What did you do that for?" Hikari exclaimed. I ignored her.

"Now that no one is listening in, we can get to business. Officially, I want to give you the opportunity to join a special operative group to deal with the less... Well known of missions."

"Ooh! So we're gonna be like ninjas?" Hikari jumped with excitement. Yuro hit her on the arm in response.

"Yes... and no." I tried to explain, but it fell on lost ears as Hikari was prancing around doing a ninja impression. I faintly heard Yuro muttering about her supposed to be the older one.

"I have no interest in fighting your battles, tyrant-spawn. Your people have already destroyed everything of mine." Seiji sneered with his eyes narrowed and turned to leave.

"I thought you would say that." I smiled passively, "I would like to unofficially give you the opportunity to leave, forever. Live a life away from the Planet Trade Organisation, away from the bloodshed, and not have to be constantly looking over your shoulder."

That stopped everything. Seiji stiffened up and turned to me with sadness and hope in his eyes. Hikari stopped jumping around and stared at me in amazement mid air. Even Yuro, who had barely shown any expression so far, had his mouth wide open.

"And if we decline now?" Yuro eventually asked.

I activated my Ice Blade, its blue glow lighting up the dim room, "Then I will have to take appropriate measures to ensure this does not get discovered."

They all looked at each other. Eventually, Hikari spoke up.

"So when do we get that cool armour?"

 **XxX**

"You three, chosen by your captain, are now members of the newly instated Glacier Ops." Frieza announced to the three recruits, "Your new armour will be sent to your current quarters before you move to your teams designated area. Further information will be explained to you by your captain then. You are dismissed."

They each stood with a different expression on their face. Yuro was as blank as ever, but there was a tint of pride in his eyes. Seiji was solemn, but I could tell he was restraining his anger towards Frieza. And Hikari... was actually quiet for the time being. That broke as soon as the door closed, and I could hear her cheering and yelling and hyperventilating.

"While I did grant you free reign of choice for your members, might I ask why you chose those three?" Frieza asked with his eyes closed in disbelief of Hikari.

"I observed all of the soldiers at the eating area. Those three stood out the most to me." I replied simply.

"Oh?" Frieza glanced towards me, "and why is that?"

"The two siblings, Hikari and Yuro, have had reports of nearly telepathically coordinated teamwork when together, and both have psychic abilities that surpass most other trained races, yet they are still learning to control it. Seiji is known as an excellent strategist, being able to account for nearly any variable in a combat situation. He also is the one who managed to evade your army for 20 years by himself, a feat that was not noticed. His heritage also provides some useful abilities that would work especially well in an assassination or espionage mission."

"I see that you have taken this matter very seriously. It is up to you now to decide when and how you train them. Your mission to eliminate that filthy saiyan will be using those members, so make sure they are ready."

"Understood. The mission should be ready in under two months." I informed him.

"Very well. You are dismissed." he waved me off.

I bowed and turned to leave, "Oh, and Glacier? If any of them are to discover our races secret, kill them all. I shouldn't need to warn you of the consequences if you don't."

"Understood... sir," I replied and left. It will never come to that. Ever.

 **XxX**

"Anything yet?" I called over to Raditz as we continued our search. He was shocked when he saw my armour, barely believing that the runt he sparred against ten months before had reached a rank higher than Vegeta. I honestly wanted to enlist him to the Glacier Ops, but I couldn't. With my mission to Earth, he would discover Goku nearly seven years early. That in turn would cause Vegeta and Nappa to arrive early and screw everything up. It was better and safer to leave him behind.

"No. It's almost as if someone didn't want us to look into Planet Vegeta at all. There's nothing here!" he tore at his hair in frustration.

"Don't give up, I'm sure we'll find it eventually. The birth documents show that not everything was lost. It will only take time." I reassured him. It was true, I had found other documents referring to Goku, one even stating what planet he was sent to. Raditz will find it. I hope that enough time will have passed by the time that he finds it.

"So... Do you have any idea when you'll be on a mission?" Raditz asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I think in about a month or two. The whole operation will be off the books, just going to eliminate a high profile threat. That's kind of going to be our specialty." I looked down at the console

 _Planet 561_

 _Name: Earth_

It listed the cosmic coordinates for Earth underneath. I opened my logs and scribbled down the numbers.

"I told you all those months ago that you could go far with that energy blade of yours." Raditz chuckled, not noticing what I was doing.

"Heh, guess your right. Funny how things turn out."

 **XxX**

 _'Training has gone well with my team. While at first I had no idea on how to teach other than sparring, I eventually found a focus point for each member. The Dualos siblings, while monstrous as a pair, fall short by themselves. They each have their own application of their psychic abilities and fighting styles. Hikari can come up with amazing plans and tricks and prefers to use telekinesis to set them up, but falls into them herself. As a result, I've started sparring with her and putting traps into our battles. She's come along way scarily quickly, even starting to trap my traps. Her strategical planning reminds me of Piccolo, being able to fool someone into letting their guard down, only to defeat them right after._

 _Yuro, in contrast, can analyse any situation and find everything to use to his advantage, but is terrible at doing any fighting himself, preferring to use psychic abilities at a range instead. I started to fight him one on one with no ki attacks. If anything, it has only made him better at dodging and creating distance between him and his opponent. He just doesn't see the point in hand to hand combat, seeing his psychic attacks as a more civilised way of fighting._

 _Seiji has been the most difficult. He is more of a pacifist than Gohan, and refused to fight whatsoever. The one time I managed to rile him up, he hit me once and dealt over 1000 damage. His strength stat is actually incredibly low, but in that one moment, it rose by 50. Instead of getting him to fight, I've resorted to using a different kind of warfare. Chess. It surprised me that it exists in this world. I actually tried getting Hikari to play against me in order to help her recognise traps, but she got bored and started using the pieces as projectiles in our next spar. Chess is actually an amazing way to easily improve my WIS. I even get more stat improvement for beating Seiji, the game even calling him a "master at strategic warfare" whenever I do._

 _The deadline day is drawing ever near, and I still have no idea what it represents. I know where Earth is, but I want as much time with my team as possible before leaving on a possible suicide mission' - END LOG DAY 319_

 **XxX**

"All right guys, listen up." I acquired their attention, "our mission will start very soon. Once I go over the details with Frieza, we will be free to go. We need an appropriate distraction for us to get away, so I will give a signal to leave. We will go over our plan now, as the pods we will be using have audio transmitters." It was safe to talk in our quarters, since the only communication on the ship were scouters, and ours happened to be 'accidentally' destroyed while sparring.

"Give us the ground work, I can make improvements." Seiji offered.

"All right. The planet we are going to is called Earth. I will be giving Frieza the coordinates for a different planet, so he cannot find us. The planet has a large population of around six billion, with the average citizen having a power level of five. That being said, I have seen reports of a guardian, who has a power level over 300. While this is still no issue with us, we cannot let our guard down. We will park our pods in the outer atmosphere, and I will go down as a diplomatic envoy. If all goes well, we can all land on the planet. There, I will non-verbally ask the guardian to attack us and destroy our scouters. I will enact a feature of my race that if Frieza hears, he will not investigate and assume you are all dead.

"Ooh! Is it a cool technique that kills all life around it?" Hikari asked, far too excited for a strategy meeting.

"No, it is not something that will necessarily kill anything, but I am under orders to kill anyone who sees it."

Seiji snorted and looked at me knowingly, "So the rumours are true then."

"Mostly. They definitely underestimate it though."

"Interesting... I will like to suggest a few adjustments to this plan."

"Go ahead." I waved for him to continue.

"Firstly, what are we going to do about our pods when we land. They also have audio transmitters and are much more durable than scouters."

"Hm, good point. We will have to find a way to break those when we land."

It was Yuro who input an idea this time, "Hikari and I can probably deal with that. We can use telekinesis to crush the ships as they land, meaning the impact force with our psychic powers added to it effectively increases the gravitational force on it." That was why I wanted Yuro on the team. While he doesn't talk often, whenever he does, it is fully reasoned and simply a great idea.

"Great idea, but there is the issue with my ship not being piloted and that you will need to escape the pods before they land."

"We could send your ship off into deep space. As for us, I'm sure we can handle a high velocity exit." he reasoned.

"There is another issue. Our high power levels will probably attract some attention if they have a way to detect us. If we all go down, we may come across military backlash." Seiji pointed out.

"I think we can avoid that by choosing our landing spot carefully. Reports show the planet is quite barren in some places. From what I've heard, guardians don't tend to spend time around the general populace, so we should land near there." I countered.

Hikari spoke up, surprisingly solemn, "How are you going to convince this guardian to allow us to land. Four attack pods containing high power levels in your planets outer atmosphere does not quite give the impression of 'we come in peace.'"

I had spent a while figuring this one out. Eventually I came up with the idea of telling Kami that we were there to defend them against an alien threat sent to the planet years before. It was technically true. I told this to them and they seemed to accept my plan. We concluded our meeting and the three went to eat. One perk of an arcosian I guess. Don't need food or water. It's almost as if arcosians aren't really alive at all.

 **XxX**

"Captain Glacier, report." Frieza said.

"Team is ready for duty. Planet has been found, travel time will be around 8 months. Debriefing will occur on the way before going into the induced sleep." I recited. I then gave him the fake coordinates and name of Earth, making sure the time to travel to each of those places was the same. As we went through the details of the operation, a high ranking soldier burst in.

"Lord Frieza! Scans detected incoming vessel, it is Cooler, sir." He saluted before Frieza could kill him for the disrespect.

"Very well, 297. Patch him through, let's see what he wants."

The image of Cooler came through on a holographic screen. He smirked, "Why hello there, dear brother. Ah and I see you have a visitor. Hello child, you have caused quite a lot of uproar with father."

"What is this with father? I was never informed of anything to do with this child." Frieza's eyes narrowed.

"First off, why wasn't he sent to Father like he was supposed to. Because of your... disobedience, we have been having trouble working out who he is the reincarnation of. At first we thought he might be the 9th, but he was at a meeting only last week, so the question is, who of our people has been overthrown. Now, I think it would be best if you handed the child over, we wouldn't want to complicate things now would we?"

"Ah, I must decline brother. You see, Captain Glacier here was just leaving for a mission. Highly classified, highly important. Dealing with future threats to the empire."

Cooler raised an eyebrow, "If you wish to do this, I won't stop you. Just be prepared for a full on assault tomorrow."

Tomorrow. What was it about tomorrow again? I had something important. Something big... And I'm an idiot. Tomorrow was my birthday. And the deadline for all my quests. Coolers attack is what will destroy all plans for influencing canon. Hell, I basically caused this and I could destroy any form of a 'good' ending with this.

"Gather your squad and go, you have full support. You don't want to be here when this kicks off, trust me." Frieza ordered. It was odd, it almost seemed like he was showing compassion. Never believed that was possible. Must have been the reputation system affecting reality again. That will help with when he dies, if I think of him as heartless. I bowed and rushed out.

"Seiji, Yuro, Hikari. Report to the hangar, we are leaving." I ordered through our personal channel on the scouter. "I will meet you there. I need to deal with something first." I got a replies of acknowledgement

I needed to find them. Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta. While I wasn't on the best of terms with the last two, they still were practically family. Abusive, negligent family, but family nonetheless.

I eventually ran into Nappa. "Nappa. I know we aren't the best of friends, but heed what I say. Tell Raditz and Vegeta to go. Run. You don't want to be around tomorrow."

Nappa took that the wrong way, thinking I was insulting him and telling him to destroy his pride, "Why should I listen to you, runt? A true saiyan never runs from a fight. We fight till the end."

"You don't understand. Frieza and his brother are going to have an all out battle tomorrow, no holds barred. They are millions of times stronger than all of us on this ship combined, you do not want to be on this ship when it is inevitably destroyed."

"Hah, your just scared. Afraid of the big boy league? Can't handle the pressure now your a big shot captain?" Nappa continued taunting me. He obviously was trying to get a rise out of me, so I gave him what he wanted.

"Since words seem to not be able to register under your sub-par intelligence, I guess I will have to show you in a way you'll understand." I lifted my hand up to his chest and - barely moving at all - pushed him. His armour cracked with a few ribs, and he was sent flying down the corridor. "Maybe now you will understand. Run. Or don't. I don't really care." I walked off. For the sake of canon, I hope he took my words seriously. Hopefully Raditz gets out. I walked towards the hangar, noting with some bitter amusement that most of these soldiers will die tomorrow, and none of them are any the wiser.

"Captain, we are ready to leave. Mind if I ask what the rush is?" Yuro inquired when I entered the hangar.

"Cooler. He's coming here for me, and there is going to be a full scale war between him and Frieza. This is our only chance to escape." I explained rushing into a pod.

"I suppose you being here has caused some familial disputes." Seiji noted before getting into a pod of his own.

Once we all secured ourselves in, we set off to the coordinates of Earth. We would go into a sleep for the majority of the trip, but not now.

 **XxX**

 **Happy Birthday!**

 **To commemorate your first birthday, you get 6 free stat points.**

The window woke me up. A day had already passed. As I looked over my stats, a compulsive habit I had gained, my mind drifted to the Army. Today, a slaughter would occur. The people I had known for the past year, those faintly recognisable faces I had passed on my way to training, will die. Only a few of them are truly important to me. The saiyans, with Nappa only for convenience, Frieza, The elite soldiers, they are all substantial to the plot. That bothered me. While I felt no regret, I did feel guilt. Those soldiers were worth nothing in my mind, yet so many were like my team. Normal people who got conscripted and had families, now forgotten to the world. Like a useless NPC that is only there for immersion. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Captain? Why are you laughing?" Hikari asked over the ships communications, very confused.

"Look at us. Flying away at faster than light speeds while the people we've known are dying. We run while they fight, and they don't even know why. And to top matters off, today's my birthday."

"We live while others die. We run while they fight. In a way, they are sacrificing themselves for us. For our mission. Without knowing it." Seiji replied, making sure not to reveal what we were doing, "The ones who survive and succeed are the ones who have to step over the corpses of the friends and family."

I pondered that. I knew Seiji had a life of running after his race was exterminated. It never occurred to me that he might be suffering from the sacrifices he had to make to stay out of Frieza's clutches. And he was still caught. In a way, us running from the battle is just another sacrifice, one that will free him to a life of peace.

"I guess so. We should probably go into the induced coma now, in eight months time we will arrive."

I activated the panel.

 **WARNING**

 **Poisonous gas detected. Body will shut down in 10 seconds.**

When the timer reached zero, I fell unconscious.

 **XxX**

 **I finally managed to finish this chapter, and it definitely feels much longer than the others. Not much to say about this other than the story will start in chapter 7. I introduced three new characters, and I have rough plans for their futures, but nothing concrete. Also, in case any of you missed it, I added a part to chapter 5 to clear up some plot holes with arcosian history and added a tale about the first arcosian.**

 **Now onto the Q &A:**

 **Q:** **Sorry Another Question About The True Form Multiplyer, In Revival Of F Its Even Something Like 450x Of His First Form Acording To Wiki, So Like Mastering That Form Doubles It Or Something?. :D**

 **A: I have no real answer to that currently, it is a matter to deal with at a later time, but for all intents and purposes, see the Golden form as similar to how when super saiyan was achieved, the limits of the body increased, so golden form increased the true forms power. This may be changed later on, but work with that until I say otherwise**

 **Q: Awesome story! I am betting that he chooses Raditz as one of his team members...Vegeta will be so happy with that! lol**

 **A: I guess you lost that bet. I actually thought about having Raditz on his team, but I decided I could have more flexibility with the current arrangement.**

 **Q: that sucks i was kind of hoping glacier would have some kind of a romantic relationship in the future but with his race not having reproductive organs i don't see that happening unless he winds up having some since he is a reincarnated person**

 **A: I'm surprised by how many people noted the lack of reproductive organs in the last chapter. Interesting that less talked about the characters and the story than the main characters lack of genitals.**

 **Q: I'm curious will we see Glacier meeting and interacting with other higher ranked members of Frieza's army like Zarbon, Dordoria, any of the Ginyu Force, etc soon? Same question goes to Cooler and King Cold?**

 **A: while there will be interactions, they won't be anytime soon. As you could guess from this chapter, now that Glacier has finally left Frieza's Army, he won't hear from them soon.**

 **That about wraps it up.**

 **See ya.**


	7. Chapter 7

_'If I were to describe space travel in one word it would be... boring. Once the initial excitement goes away, there is literally nothing to do. I was unconscious for four months, and I wanted to try and train up for the rest of the time. I found that challenging. I couldn't transform otherwise my pod would shatter, I had no room to move about, and I couldn't even grind observe. That only works on the first time observing the object. The issue with FTL travel is in its name. You are literally are moving faster than light, so I couldn't even observe what was out the window, since there was no light to observe. The only thing I can really do is think or go back to sleep. I have come up with a few ideas for attacks, and I'm itching to try them out. I guess the only thing to do now is go back to sleep for the rest of the trip.' - END LOG YEAR 1 DAY 110_

 **XxX**

I awoke once again in my pod. The seat, while slightly comfortable, dug into my back. If my abilities didn't stop my muscles from atrophying, I definitely would have been weaker my a massive amount. Outside my window was a sight I never thought I would see in my first life. Earth, from space. The photos didn't give it justice. The majestic blue oceans to the endless green fields to the expanses of wasteland, ice and sand. And dotted around were small pockets of grey, buildings reaching up to breach the barrier of clouds.

"Hikari, Yuro, Seiji. Wake up, we've arrived." I ordered. A gasp came through in response. They obviously saw more beauty in it than I did. For them, all they had known was desolate and barren planets. Earth definitely stood out from the others.

"Wow! It's so... so..." Hikari was at a loss for words, "... blue."

"We should descend now, if they have good enough tech, they no doubt would have detected us." Seiji said, feigning dispassion. The wonderment was still in his voice, though.

We descended our pods to the outer reaches of the atmosphere, my three subordinates stopping while I opened the pod. Or at least tried to. The tech was very unfamiliar to me, and I struggled to find the correct button.

'Oh well,' I thought, 'better use the healing pod strat.' I started powering up, my bones stretching and deforming. With a cry, I transformed into my second form, obliterating the pod from the sudden increase in size. I descended back to my minimal state, so as to not arouse suspicion around my teammates. They would find out soon, but not now. Not while our scouters were still intact.

"Captain? Why did you do that?" Yuro asked through the scouter.

"Stupid technology. Why couldn't they make the open button easy to find?" I muttered back. I received three sighs in return. I ignored their exasperation and descended to the planet. Time to begin my search.

...

Wait. Where was the Lookout again? I couldn't sense energy, so the usual method in the anime was out, which meant I had to fly around and use the scouter on the most notable BP's.

 **XxX**

After almost 3 hours, I found the Lookout. I had come across Kame House, Tien training, Yamcha in a city, even Piccolo. Luckily none of them found me, otherwise I would have questions to answer. But I managed to find Kami. I dashed up to the very top, the air around me becoming thinner, and when I landed I saw a very stressed looking namekian and a genie. I knew what I had to do. I pulled out a piece of paper with instructions for Kami on it, while I started my speech.

"Hello there. My name is Glacier. My team and I are here regarding some reports of a dangerous being on this planet being sent here to destroy you all. Once we land, we will find this threat and use the necessary procedures to protect your planet. If you have any information regarding this creature, please tell me." The speech was carefully constructed to fool Frieza who - if he survived Coolers attack - would surely be listening in. The paper I gave to Kami asked for permission to land and explained our situation as refugees.

"Yes, thank you for your service. I am the guardian of this planet, your team may land." Kami accepted, smiling at the act. I relayed the order to the others, who then descended in their pods. The next part was like it was in an action movie. Goku walked out, being asked to by Kami. I shot forwards, punching him just hard enough to send him flying, and shot a energy wave above him.

"Mission complete. Saiyan threat eliminated." I relayed.

Kami, playing his own part, shot his own beam at my face, breaking the scouter. At the same time, Yuro and Hikari combined their telekinesis to crash their pods into the Earth with much more force than they were intended to experience. They both teleported themselves out, a useful ability of theirs, while Seiji powered up and shattered the pod much like I did.

"Mission complete," I repeated when they arrived, "Escape successful."

 **Quest Complete**

 **Find Earth**

 **Win Conditions:**

 **\- Find Earth in the time limit**

 **\- Arrive on Earth**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **\- Have Raditz not find Earth before you arrive + 1,000 EXP**

 **\- Be endorsed by Frieza for your trip + Title: Missing in Action**

 **Win Reward:**

 **\- 30,000 EXP**

 **\- Story Mode unlocked**

 **\- Drop out of Frieza's Army**

 **Total EXP: 31,000**

 **You have levelled up two (2) times.**

 **Level: 19 (1000/19000)**

I checked out the title I gained from the quest. It gave some rewards, but not very useful ones. The rewards could only get better I guess.

Before I could check out the help menu, Hikari interrupted me. "So... What do we do now?"

"Hm?" I turned to look at them, "Whatever you like. I am no longer your captain, our mission is complete and you can go and live your life." I explained. I honestly expected them to leave as soon as they could, they were only with me for the chance to leave. Still, they stayed behind, all looking apprehensive.

"It's just... I guess that in the few weeks we trained as a team, we all improved more than we ever thought we could." She looked down, hiding her face, "I can't speak for Seiji, and I never would take this opportunity away from him, but... I kind of want to work for you still." Yuro nodded as well. I had influenced these kids' lives so much, I gave them tutoring, companionship and a new life. Now they want to return the favour.

"Very well. You can still have a life of your own, but we will meet up to train together once or twice a week." I offered, "Seiji, what's your decision. I know that the only reason you joined me was for the chance to leave."

He looked conflicted, "I wanted nothing more than to settle down and live my life. In a way, this new freedom is all I ever wanted. Yet all I can think of now is killing that bastard. I need some time." He flew of into the distance.

 **XxX**

Hikari and Yuro left soon afterwards to explore their new home, leaving me with Kami, Mr. Popo, and a Goku who was very annoyed at me punching him off the Lookout.

"So, tell me if I've got this right." Kami sighed after hearing my story, "You are an alien from a elite race of emperors who defected against an older member of your race and took three newly recruited soldiers with you to escape an army under the guise of a mission to eliminate my student here."

"Correct so far." I confirmed.

"And after escaping, you put on an act to fake your death while not arousing suspicion by pretending to kill my student, who you targeted because of him being a potential threat to your leaders rule. And now you want my assistance."

"Yes."

Kami just sighed. "And why do you need my help? From what I can sense, you are already much stronger than I am, and I can tell that your not using your full power."

I smiled. "And that is why I need your help. I can't sense energy, and my full power requires transforming, which puts strain on my body. I don't need you to help me to get stronger, no offence, but I do need help with control and meditation."

Kami nodded. "Yes, I believe I can help with that. And I think it is time Goku learnt that as well."

 **XxX**

 _'My new mentor in Kami has definitely helped with learning control. He made an accurate analysis of my power, saying "You are currently like a hurricane. You are unrelenting and unstoppable, but you destroy everything around you and lose power as a result." He couldn't be more right. Even my prized technique, Ice Blade, is more like a sharp hammer than a blade. It doesn't quite cut, instead just hitting. Control will only sharpen it. My progress finally reached a level where I gained a skill, Ki Control, for it. While it does give some information, it seems as if some things cannot be boiled down to simple numbers. All I know is that my control becomes better the more I level the skill up._

 _Meditation is another skill I got from practicing. This does have some numerical facts, showing my MP regen is improved while meditating. Some hidden effects are improved Ki Control and longer transformation duration._

 _Private training with the Dualos siblings has gone even better than before. I've noticed massive changes in how they fight now, Hikari thinking plans through and Yuro being more aggressive. That has also passed into their personalities. Their thoughts are becoming more alike. My theory on it was that their personalities that I knew were just amplified by the stress of Frieza's Army, and now that they have begun to relax, they are becoming more alike than polar opposites._

 _I still haven't heard from Seiji, who basically left as soon as I mentioned his past. Being around me probably reminds him of Frieza, and in turn, all of his family that died._

 _The WMAT is coming up in around 18 months, and Goku is becoming more and more excited. I, of course, plan on entering, but I will drop out of I'm up against an opponent that is crucial to the plot from my hazy memory of the tournament.' -END LOG YEAR 1 DAY 189_

 **XxX**

"Ooh I can't wait!" Both Goku and Hikari exclaimed. Their same phrase them prompted them to start sparring.

"Oh seriously you two," Yuro shook his head, "the tournament is tomorrow, can you wait until then?"

"But I want to fight now." Goku whined.

"Tomorrow is too long to wait." Hikari whined as well.

"Hikari, settle down. You wouldn't want to spend all day fighting today and lose to your brother tomorrow because of exhaustion now would you?" I reminded her. The prospect of losing to the younger Dualos always seemed to motivate her to do better. With a small whine she conceded and we took off to where the World Martial Arts Tournament was going to be held.

 **XxX**

 **A bit of a shorter chapter this time. Possibly the shortest yet. I just couldn't put much into the meditation training and nothing happens at all in Dragon Ball while Goku is training. Nor could I comfortably start the tournament half way through a chapter. From here on out, 'Story Mode' will start, as well as canon divergences.**

 **No real questions to answer today so I guess I'll see you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

The trip to the fighting arena was not particularly interesting. Goku was up front, his excitement about the fight and reuniting with his friends barely contained. I was slightly behind him, my white cloak billowing. I had learnt that while the planet was inhabited by all kinds of strange creatures, my appearance was disconcerting to people. The first trip to a city was very strange to say the least. The past two years of my life had been full of attention and respect, and my previous life was mediocrity and disinterest. Now people are openly terrified of me.

Hikari and Yuro flew side by side behind me. They had taken it upon themselves to become a sort of guard detail to me. They each wore a gi, Hikari white and Yuro black to contrast each other. Ever since I told them of the tournament, a rivalry arose. That sparked competitiveness and resulted in both of them improving at nearly twice the rate. Rivalries seemed to always do that. Spark a competition and improve both sides drastically. I would never have that. The Gamer ability is too over powered. I would outpace them all. There was also the issue of training. It never worked for me. Sure, my stats can go up, but they don't. After 3 weeks of studying new books, my INT increased by one. In that same time, I could be completing quests, and raise my level higher, giving me many stat points to do as I please with.

We soon arrived at the ring for the World Martial Arts Tournament. The tournament still wasn't until the morning after, so the others went to go eat and sleep. Due to Goku's limited experience with flying, it had taken us four hours to reach the arena, and they were hungry and tired. I, however, searched.

I went through all of the people in the nearby area and sensed their energy. That trick never got old to me. Eyes saw light, noses smelt scents, tongues taste flavour, ears heard vibrations and skin feels sensations. This sixth sense felt like it sensed truth. The truth of someone, hidden from even themselves. Their true nature. It all came through to me, their emotion their personality, everything. With enough training I might even be able to feel thoughts, or at least deduce them. Goku did the same to Krillin on Namek, and the contact may have been a connection to sense energy better. And there was another component to energy sensing. The only term I could come up with would be presence. I guess it was more of current power. A sense which is more noticeable the more there is.

I didn't find what I was looking for, but the sensing helped grind up the skill. While physical training doesn't help, skills still gained experience from use. Though thinking about it, I don't quite know what the difference between a skill and a perk is. Both can be permanently on, are optional and are either passive or active. I wonder...

 **XxX**

Rain poured down outside. Heap by heap, people flocked to the arena, participants and spectators alike. Goku, wearing some kind of turban looked around for his old friends, before spotting them and rushing off. When we caught up, the turban was off and an awkward conversation begun.

"I seem to remember you being a lot taller." Goku frowned to Bulma. She responded in kind before their conversation continued. I zoned out, scanning the crowd. With so many people, ki sensing was painful, and I couldn't focus.

"Hey, Goku. Whose that guy in the cloak you're with?" Krillin, who had just arrived, asked.

"Oh him? He's a guy who trains with Kami. He's super strong too!" Goku exclaimed.

I sighed. "Hello there friends of Goku. My name is Glacier. I've heard a lot about you all, especially over these past few days." I turned to Bulma, "You're the Capsule Corporation heir, right?"

"Oh, yes. Bulma Briefs, nice to meet you." she stuck out her hand which I shook politely.

"I have some salvaged tech your family might be interested in, if you want." I offered. Hikari jumped in.

"Uuuh... captain? Didn't you blow up the-"

"Yes, yes. Just because the buttons make no sense doesn't mean it is unsalvageable."

Before the argument could devolve, a announcement came through telling all fighters to enter the preparations area. The Dualos' siblings, Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and I all went to register before heading to a changing room. Inside, the others started to change into their fighting gi's. I did not. While it may seem odd, I prefer to fight without clothes. It's not like there is anything to see. I just left my cloak on, with the hood still up, so as to not scare away all of the competition. The time was now. The tournament was about to start.

 **XxX**

The tournament took a long time to start.

There were rules, specifications and line ups to go through. I'm surprised Hikari made it through without attacking anyone. But once all that was done, the preliminaries could start. I was up against Krillin first. While he may have been a joke in Z, he was far from it currently. That doesn't mean he had a chance. My power was far too much above his for that.

"Uh, sir?" the announcer stopped me before I entered the ring, "I'm going to have to ask you to remove your cloak."

I sighed, "very well, I didn't want to have to do this." I ripped off the cloak revealing my body. Instantly gasps came from the crowd. Surprisingly, no one screamed. Then again, the previous tournament ended with the moon being blown up and one of the finalists turning into a giant monkey. Any tournament goers pretty much expected freaky shit now.

"S-s-so. Your kinda... Different." Krillin stuttered out.

"Very." I replied drily.

The tournament announcer coughed, "Are both fighters ready?" We both nodded. "Then let the match begin!"

A quest popped up telling me to defeat Krillin. Unfortunately, I got pitiful reward for it.

Krillin instantly dashed forth, aiming a punch at my torso, which I blocked with my forearm. He swept a kick low, trying to knock me off balance. I jumped above him and bounced off of his head, sending him flying backwards. He stumbled, but regained his balance. He shifted to a low defensive stance.

I waited. And waited. Eventually, his patience wore thin, and his mind became distracted. In that moment, I dashed towards him, jumping, making his guard go up, before landing and sliding across the floor. Without any defence below him, I was free to kick him up into the air. He sailed up, but righted himself before he fell back down. He landed before cupping his hands by his waist.

"Ka..." He started charging, a blue energy forming in his hands, "me..." The orb grew, light emitting from the cracks between his fingers, "ha..." I closed my eyes, sensing the energy form, "me..." I felt something odd. The energy was there, but being manipulated in an strange way, "HA!" Krillin thrust his hands forwards, releasing the energy in a beam. I stood my ground, forming a slight barrier of ki. The turtle schools signature technique bashed my shield, and sprayed out around it.

When the dust settled, Krillin was panting slightly while I was unharmed. Not a single point of damage was taken. "Interesting technique. I feel like you did something wrong there though." Krillins eyes widened with shock, "let me try. Kamehame..." I tried to replicate the different manipulation of the energy. I found my answer in rotation, "HA!" I mimicked the attack made by Krillin earlier, only twice the size. It hit him dead on, his shock too much for him to guard. He flew off of the arena and slammed into the wall. He was eliminated.

 **A new technique has been created: Kamehameha**

"You did well." I congratulated him as he got up, "the Kamehameha you did earlier was incomplete. It's not just a wave like you sent at me. The last step before sending off the attack is to rotate the energy. You did that, just not the right way. It's like this." I created a small energy ball in my hand and rotated it towards my body. "You did this. It's more effective is you do this." I rotated the ball sideways.

"Oh. Er, thanks." Krillin replied lamely. I guess most of that went over his head, or he wasn't sure how to respond. I just walked away, with Roshi staring at me oddly.

 **XxX**

The matches continued as normal, with notable stand outs from Hikari and Yuro, both finishing their opponents with ease, even without using telekinesis. Around the time of my second match being called did I notice something. My inclusion in the tournament screwed up the draw. Instead of Chichi being against Goku in the quarter finals, they would now not meet until the grand final. If I didn't defeat her, that is. In fact, Piccolo was to go against Goku in the semi finals. My current match was Chichi.

The announcer started our fight and she wasted no time in going on the offence. I easily dodged her swift strikes, smiling the entire time.

"Aren't you a violent one?" I smirked coyly, appearing behind her as she threw a right hook.

She only growled in response and tried to kick me. I responded by dodging once again, but she did a surprising manoeuvre. She balanced herself on one hand, using the other to grab my foot. She then sprung off her hand, tripping me over, and landed on top of me. She was the first to land a blow against me since I arrived on Earth. I got up, noting my health bar having been lowered an impressive amount.

"Nice one. You're the first to land a hit on me in nearly two years now." I congratulated her.

She was panting heavily now. "How? How are you so calm!" she yelled, thinking I was mocking her. She charged forth once again. I didn't bother dodging, and just braced myself so I appeared unfazed by the attack.

I replied softly, so that only she could hear. "I know who you are Ox Princess. I know why you're here. It's a shame you came up against me, you could have made it all the way to the finals. Too bad for you that I don't plan on forfeiting. I can introduce you to him if you want though" I offered that last part as a bot of a peace offering as I pushed her back with a kiai. She fell out of the arena, unable to keep her balance after the surprise shockwave. I was now in the semifinals.

The next fight was the one I was looking forwards to the most. Hikari vs Yuro. The match that only I would know what's going on.

 **XxX**

"Ready... Fight!" The announcer cried. Neither moved. I noticed slight changes to the arena, a tile shifted here, a hole there. Hikari was setting up a trap, one that used no resources other than the marble tiles.

Eventually, Hikari moved. Yuro responded by punching to the left, for a tile to fly up into his fist. He bent his arm as another flew to hit it across. The flurry of tiles continued, Yuro dodging or destroying them all with barely any thought, all the while skirmishing hand to hand with Hikari.

The marble storm stopped, and both fighters jumped back. All of the remaining times behind Yuro flew up and dodged, but the ball wasn't for him. The mass of tiles surrounded Hikari, who jumped into the centre of the ball. She charged forwards in her tiled barrier, and hit Yuro square on.

The orb collapsed, and two figures shot out from the debris. Both dropped, facing opposite each other and just before they hit the ground... Never mind then. They both crashed to the ground in a heap. At the last second before the marble ball hit Yuro, he expended almost all of his psychic power to destroy it. Unfortunately for him, that didn't stop Hikari's momentum, who carried on and knocked him out with a punch to the face. The psychic push on the ball did break Hikari's hold on it, meaning she flew through the marble tiles head first, getting knocked out cold. They both fell out of the ring unconscious.

The announcer was speechless. Tournaments were wild, but nothing could compare to that fight. I flew down from the stands to collect them both and I brought them to the hospital tent. The double knockout meant that I was now in the finals, as my opponent for the semifinals were supposed to be the winner of Hikari vs Yuro. I sat by them and waited for them to regain consciousness, with full knowledge that one of the most infamous fights in Dragon Ball was occurring. I expanded my ki sense to 'see' the fight between Goku and Piccolo. It had begun.

 **XxX**

 **A bunch of short fight scenes for this chapter, as well as some explanation on ki sense and other aspects. I wasn't quite happy with this chapter, tournament battles never seem to be easy to write for me, and I swear I got something wrong somewhere. But that's enough from me, onto the Q &A**

 **Q: how thoroughly do you plan on f**king canon? Not that I mind obviously, if I did I wouldn't be reading fanfiction, and do you have plans for the saint and that died early on (Nappa, Raditz?) And if yes PLEASE LET ONE (or both) OF THEM LIVE AND BE RELAVENT!**

 **A: Canons shall be fucked. That is all.**

 **Q: yea whilst this is looking good please dont make this a pathetic SI story where regardless of the fact where he has gamer powers he cant become stronger than the main characters. The gamer poer is OP if you dont want a fast gain of strength remove his gamer power and make it more believable rather than just Nerfing the gamer power and ruining the story, because its almost impossible to have someone keep up with that ability. So please think things through whilst using the Gamer.**

 **A: of course I wouldn't do something like that. The power will not be merged, but some actions will have consequences, resulting in differences from canon that will completely screw everything over.**

 **Q: Ni** **ce chapter despite its shortness. I think Goku could use more dialogue though.**

 **A: that will be fixed next chapter, where there will be a large portion of the chapter about Goku**

 **Q: Thank you for the chapter. Things seem to have gone smoothly. I wonder, are you going to try and find Dr. Gero to nip that threat in the bud? Or try to prevent things like Buu from occurring?**

 **A: I will probably show this through the story, but Glacier currently sees these events as important and that he shouldn't mess with them, as well as them being good training opportunities.**

 **Thats all for today, keep reviewing and asking questions, it's one hell of a drug. See ya**


	9. Chapter 9

Their energies danced across the arena, cheerful and malevolent, like a dance of lights. Their size fluctuated as their energy expanded and shrunk as they fought. The audience was a mix of emotion: excitement, awe, confusion, anxiety, fear, anger. The list went on, the majority of the audience feeling the beginning emotions and Goku's friends feeling the last ones.

As the battle raged on, a sense of unease washed over me. Something wasn't right. I couldn't ponder it any more as I was interrupted by the awakening of Yuro.

"Hey there." I greeted with a smile, "Nice fight. That one will defend motels be remembered as the fight that no one had any idea what was going on."

Yuro awkwardly smiled back, "Yeah, I can tell that it would be hard to understand. There were so many traps set by Hikari, I have no idea how she does it. She deserved that win."

He obviously hadn't noticed her unconscious next to him. I laughed, "About that. She didn't win, you both were knocked out by that hit at the same time. It was a tie."

The look on his face was priceless. After coming to terms that his sister was better than him, he finds out that they still didn't know who was better. After so much hyping it up, they didn't even get a conclusion. My laughter ended up rousing Hikari. We explained what happened in the fight, and then departed the tent to watch the fight between Goku and Piccolo.

When we arrived, we were greeted by a big green man. A very big green man. Piccolo, as a giant. The arena was practically destroyed by now, and only part of that was due to the nostalgic clash of foes. Hikari literally tore the place up.

The fight continued how I imagined, which was not much considering I'd barely watched Dragon Ball. I still had a sense of unease about it though. Something wasn't right about the situation. The fight finally reached a point I remembered, Piccolo's false unconsciousness. I counted in my head, waiting for him to jump up and shoot the attack which birthed the infamous 'All of them?' line.

3...

2...

1...

Piccolo stayed down. He was properly out. Goku won. My sense of unease was realised. Despite not wanting to drastically change canon, my mere presence caused ripples in fate. A minor change here, but like a butterfly's wings causing a hurricane, a massive impact.

Goku went to his friends to celebrate his victory over his old foe, and I flew down to confront him.

"That's not the last time you'll hear from him, you know." I told them, announcing my presence.

"Heh," Goku smiled tiredly, "Now that he's been defeated, he won't bother us for a while."

"But he will, and when he does, he will be far stronger. Don't fall behind, or you might suffer." I reminded him sternly.

"Of course I won't!" he exclaimed, "I still need to beat you."

I smiled despite myself. His enthusiasm was contagious, "In that case, you better have this." I threw him a Senzu Bean. "You better give me a good match." With that, I flew off. There was going to be a break for food before the finals as the match against Piccolo lasted longer than expected. I didn't need to eat, so I went and meditated.

 **XxX**

"This is it!" The announcer cried, "Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you have all been waiting for! Who will win? Will it be Son Goku, two time runner up and star student of the Turtle School? Or will it be Glacier, a newcomer to this tournament, who has won every single one of his fights in a single blow? Who will be crowned the Strongest in the World?"

The speech was definitely hyping up the crowd. The cheering swelled to even greater heights after it. I walked onto the rubble that was the arena, my opponent at my side.

"If both fighters are ready, them let the final match of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament... Begin!"

Neither of us moved. We stood there smiling, our eyes closed.

"Shall we skip the warmup?" I eventually asked. The spectators was silent.

Goku only smiled, and removed his under shirt. It fell to the ground, where it caused a dent. He continued to undress, taking off his boots and arm bands. Yet another change to canon. He defeated Piccolo with weights still on.

"If you're going to do that, I suppose I must follow suit." I smirked before grabbing my chest and pulling. After a slight bit of strain, a plate resembling my body came off. I had asked Kami to make it for me. A perfect fitting that looked identical to my body and weighed a tonne. I removed the weights from my arms and legs as well, before tossing them to Yuro, who collapsed from the sudden increase in mass. "Shall we begin, Son Goku?"

We dashed towards each other. I didn't need to focus much on the fight, I severely outclassed Goku at this point. Every blow he sent me was blocked and it only dealt around 3 damage per hit. Every blow I sent at him left him dazed and in pain. I made sure to weaken the hits, if only to give Goku some saving grace as being the only person to survive a blow from me in the tournament.

But since I couldn't give too much credit to him, I gave myself a challenge. The fight itself would yield no great benefits, I could still grind my skills, as well as improve my fighting ability. I fought Goku blow for blow, with my eyes closed. The removal of my most vital sense allowed the expansion of my others. Particularly my ki sense. At first, I could only sense the presence of energy, then I became to distinguish between them, then read it, and now I was trying to locate its source. I was hindered at first, the energy he was emitting made it difficult to work out what was physical, but I soon found a way to sense him. The idea came from Gohan in the Tournament of Power exhibition match, where he lost eyesight. I flared an aura around me, and the waves I got back helped me work out what was real.

I began to tire of the match. I could continue fighting all day, but I was bored. It got to a point where Goku's hits weren't dealing more damage than I was healing per second. I punched Goku in the gut, winding him greatly. I opened my eyes as he jumped back, to see him preparing a Kamehameha. He shot the beam forwards as I smirked.

"Let me show you my original technique" I said as I formed an Ice Blade and cut the beam in two, splitting it around me. The blade had improved greatly with my Ki Control. Now only the endless were light blue, and the centre was a pure white. The Kamehameha dispersed, leaving me, my hand covered in a brilliant white energy, and Goku, panting from exertion.

"Ice Blade Variant: Hammer" I called out, the razor sharp blade becoming a mallet. I increased the size of the technique, lifted my hand in the air, and slammed it on top of Goku's exhausted body. Surprisingly, he caught it, struggling to stand under the force of the giant hammer.

"Commendable effort, but this fight is over" I smiled at him before I created another hammer in my other arm, and swept across sending him flying. I heard the distinct crunch of ribs breaking as he fly toward the walls of the stadium. And yet he still didn't give up. He stopped his momentum mid air, and flew back in bounds. Seeing that he wasn't going to give up, I powered up. I started to transform, putting on body mass quickly, and then stopped. I was now at least a foot taller than before, but I retained the features of the minimal state. I guess a good name for it would be form 1.5. Alright, it's a terrible name, but it's the best I could come up with.

"Son Goku. Allow me to demonstrate how outclassed you truly are." I planted my fist in his gut and whispered, "I would have let you win if circumstances were different. Become stronger, and face me again." He then fell unconscious. The announcer called that the match was over, and the pop up I was waiting for appeared.

 **Story Quest Completed**

 **Win the World Martial Arts Tournament**

 **Win Conditions:**

 **\- Beat Goku in the final round**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **\- Inspire Goku to become even stronger +5000 EXP**

 **Total EXP: 55000**

 **You have levelled up two (2) times**

 **You have reached level 20. HP increased by 1000. MP increased by 1000. 1 new perk available**.

That was the power up I was looking for. Two years of no conflict and I hadn't gained a single level, and I just gained two from a story quest. I also got the level 20 power boost and unlocked a new perk with it. I couldn't get experience from training, only quests and fights, and the inhabitants of Earth do not provide much experience.

I won the tournament, and destroyed the canon storyline immediately. This game is pushing me towards a different story, and I don't know whether that's a good thing.

 **XxX**

 **This chapter definitely seems shorter but feels a lot longer. May just be how long it took me to write this, but I feel like there is a lot of words in a small space in this one.**

 **Onto the Q &A**

 **Q: Wonder what happened with Frieza and his older brother, but it will probably be mentioned later. I'd say we are at the relative calm before the storm right now, but you never know who is going to crawl into the fray next.**

 **A: All will be revealed soon, and the storm will be a catastrophic one**

 **Q: Been with the story a month now and I'm curious, will tarble be featured in this story?**

 **A: I hadn't actually considered it. He might be featured at a later date, but I first need to work out his age and when he can come into the story.**

 **Thats all of the questions for now. The next chapter will be another interlude, so expect that to come soon. See ya.**


	10. Chapter 10: Second Interlude

' _I really need to decide what perk to get. I could get the Anomaly one, I have a few guesses as to what that is. Or maybe Future Sight. But that might not be good. Ooh! Maybe Magician, that would be cool.'_ I paused as I reached the bottom of the list.

 **Evolved Gamer: Your Gamer powers are enhanced, giving improved Gamers Body and Gamers Mind skills.**

As I was selecting it, however, I was rudely interrupted by the scum of the earth. Reporters.

"Excuse me sir. Can you tell us a bit about yourself. What's your name? Where are you from? How long have you been fighting for?"

I sighed. Calm down. Breathe in. And out. Do not kill the annoying man. "My name is Glacier, last name undecided. I was born somewhere far away, I'm not exactly sure. And I've been fighting since... I don't know. I think my first fight might have been when I was around three days old."

With that I flew off, leaving the annoying man behind in shock.

'I wonder how my abilities will be different.'

 **XxX**

"Son Goku." I called out to him as he was supported by his friends, "I have a favour to complete. I would like you to meet Chichi," I pushed the surprised girl towards him, "I believe you two met a few years ago, and technically... she is your fiancée."

"A what now?" Goku asked confused as his friends eyes bulged out of their heads.

"Uh Goku. A fiancée is someone your going to marry." Krillin awkwardly told him.

I flew off while they dealt with the aftermath. I could help but smile as I heard:

"I thought that was a type of food!"

 **XxX**

"This is incredible!" Dr. Briefs exclaimed, tossing the scrap pieces of my scouter around, "The glass is tougher than metal, and these electronic parts..."

"Uh-huh" I responded noncommittally. Sure, I was a science nut back in my previous life, but the scientist had been gushing over the materials in the space tech salvaged from my arrival for almost three hours.

"This could revolutionise communications! You said that this could transmit messages over light years? Why the requirements for that are far beyond what I'd imagined possible. What else can this headpiece do?"

"Eh, voice communications, heat seeking, power level sensing, things like that."

"If only it was in better shape. Tell me, what happened to your ship, there almost nothing left."

I looked away, embarrassed, "I couldn't figure out how to open the door, so I blew it up."

"You did what!" Dr Briefs exclaimed, "This is faster than light travel, and you blew it up? Such a thing is so ridiculous-"

"Yeah, before you continue, can I get a job here? I don't have a place to stay, but I could reimburse you with an analysis of my biology. I'd actually like to know how I am even possible."

"What do you mean, young man? It's just science, I'm sure there is nothing impossible about you."

I smiled. Most confusing parts of me came from the gamer powers, so confusing Dr. Briefs would be so much better.

The doctor looked baffled by the end of it. He did agree to letting me live there, but I think that may be because he wants to dissect me.

 **XxX**

 **Happy Birthday!**

 **To commemorate your third birthday, you get 18 free stat points. (Age x 6)**

I don't know whether some of my rewards in this game are race exclusive or what. I can't see humans becoming increasingly stronger as they age, especially not at a exponential rate. I assumed that my lack of need for sleep was a race feature, but it could have been Gamers Mind. It would be interesting to see how different races work.

On a side note, Evolved Gamer let me know a lot more information.

 **Name: Glacier**

 **HP: 7000/7000 (+6.0%/min)**

 **MP: 7000/7000 (+3.5%/min)**

 **Level: 20 (8125/20000)**

 **Age: 3**

 **Title: Scientist (x2 INT based skills)**

 **Race: Arcosian**

 **Form: Minimal (Lv. MAX)**

 **Stats (22 points remaining):**

 **STR: 25**

 **CON: 50**

 **DEX: 50**

 **INT: 50**

 **WIS: 25**

 **KI: 25**

 **Battle Power: 7,500 (Stat Total/6 x 200)**

My stat sheet didn't have much improvement, but the changes to my skills was immense. For example, Gamers Mind.

 **Gamers Mind (Active) - Lv. MAX**

 **Makes the player act as if life is a game. Grants immunity to all psychological status effects and allows the player to think clearly through all situations.**

 **ON/OFF**

So much information I didn't have before. The type of ability, it's level, and for the skills that weren't maxed, experience until level up. There's also the ability to turn off Gamers Mind. I tried that once, bad idea. I had been ignoring the absurdity of my situation for THREE YEARS, and I decided to let my mind process it in a very human way. By screaming and crying. A lot.

But my panic did lead to an epiphany later on. I remember crying about how saiyans get exponentially stronger all the time, and I remembered I do too. The Gamer ability is OP as fuck, so I analysed it fully to find a loophole to exploit. And I realised, I had been hoarding stat points like no tomorrow, for no reason. It might have been a smart idea if I could gain stats efficiently by training, but that results in nothing. So I dumped most of my 105 spare stat points into my stats.

And another thing occurred to me from my higher INT. My stat points will always make my power level increase by the same amount every time. Approximately 33 BP per stat point. My gains will never diminish as long as I do quests. Unfortunately, my quests are mundane during peace time, and I won't have story quests, which give much more EXP. So I only will be getting stronger as the Earth is endangered more.

Huh, in that way I could be likened to Goku. He got berated by the fan base for being the cause of so much danger to Earth so he could get stronger. I need the planet to be endangered to get stronger.

 **XxX**

"Your arm's overextended." I casually mentioned dodging the fist aimed at my head, "It makes it a lot easier for your opponent to do this." I thrust my hand against my opponents solar plexus, knocking the wind out of them and pushing them to the ground.

They got up glaring at me while trying to catch their breath. "That was a dirty move, captain."

"So? It's a fight, in a life or death situation, a dirty tactic may be the key to your survival." I moved my head to the side and caught a hand covered in a dark purple aura. I threw the aggressor over my shoulder, placing them next to their sibling.

"Yes! A dirty tactic like that. I think that's enough for today, you did better than before. Hikari, you have enough speed to keep an opponent off guard, but you have some flaws that can be exploited. Yuro, your style has no holes but your strength isn't up to par. Good work on that ice blade at the end. You just need to make sure you don't burn too much energy off otherwise it's easy to sense you."

They both nodded, still panting from our spar. They had both come a long way, and a part of me felt sorry for them that they could never surpass me. My growth rate was faster than theirs and I still only used my minimal state. One day they might push me to transform, but not yet. My full power wouldn't be necessary soon either. I'll probably need it against Frieza and foes after him, but before that? Vegeta as a great ape could pose a problem and cause me to transform to second or even third form and the other saiyans were much weaker.

Did they ever make it out of that place? I affected many events as shown by Coolers arrival, so I don't know if they are even alive. This was precisely the reason I chose Dragon Ball over Naruto. At least here most events will happen no matter how I change things. Just some things are a bit... extreme.

 **XxX**

' _I have noticed something odd about ki. It surrounds everything, with unique 'colours' for each creature. But it can perform feats that shouldn't be possible. Unnatural abilities can be used with ki, but ki itself is natural. Flight shouldn't be possible, but it is. You use ki to suspend yourself midair not by an equilibrium between yourself and gravity, but rather by lessening the force of gravity on yourself. Beams of light are easy to perform, just enough power on certain wavelengths to cause visible light and heat for destruction. But ki can be manipulated in a physical form that is not destructive. Take my Ice Blade. It uses energy refined to a point to separate bonds between anything in comes in contact with. But the hammer variant is blunt and has mass._

 _There is also a curiosity in regards to my races ability to change our physical structure to restrain energy. The minimal state is fragile and small, and with application of ki, the form can become more muscular and larger. This creation of matter should break the laws of equivalent exchange. The body is expending formless energy to create matter. The only conclusion possible is that ki is not purely energy. Ki must be physical in some way to allow this conversion, and the activation of the cells in an arcosian body releases stored power to raise our power levels.'_

 **\- END SCIENCE REPORT "Applications of Ki and the Scientific Anomalies it Creates"**

 **XxX**

I sat upon a pillar of rock, meditating. I managed to get my focus to a point where I got a skill, albeit not one that I could use in combat easily.

 **Meditation (Active) - Lv. 1 (546/1000)**

 **Through deep focus and inner peace, you can connect your soul with the higher plane and bring forth enlightenment. HP and MP recovery increases significantly (effect increases with level).**

 **-Active-**

In a long drawn out fight I could use it if I had some fodder, but not really any other time. But the feeling of serenity was intoxicating and it gained experience with use, so I spent time every day sitting on a rock, focusing on myself and the world around me.

Nearby, scavenger birds circled, searching for a carcass to feast on. Lizards lazed on the rocks, soaking up heat to survive the cold nights. Even plants, scattered few and far between, had actions and routines. I could feel it all, the life around me, the natural energy that all living things consumed.

I expanded my senses, circling the globe and seeking the highest powers. Some areas had large deposits of energy, cities filled with people going about their daily lives, dense forests filled with natural ki. But individuals stood out. I could sense Goku, training at his home while Chichi did housework, a smaller energy source growing within her. I could sense Hikari and Yuro, flying at high speeds either sparring or playing. I could even sense Piccolo, straining his body to near destruction in order to become more powerful.

I wondered how far my senses could go. I reached into space, feeling an energy similar to natures, but different nonetheless. It surrounded everything, no vacuums of energy in existence.

And far off, I could feel three distinct power sources travelling in a tight formation, heading towards Earth at speeds faster than light. Three powers that were close, too close.

The saiyans were coming. All three of them at once.

 **XxX**

 **So... It's been a while. Giving myself deadlines is almost a guarantee for me to give up, and I did for a while. By the time I was motivated to continue this story, I had a bunch of assessments due for around three weeks, so I put this off even longer. I may have retconned the gamer abilities format a bit, but my old format was bothering me, so I made a change in the easiest spot possible. I'm looking forwards to how this story is going to progress in the future as I move to more and more familiar territory (I only watched the Goku/Piccolo fight once over 10 years ago).**

 **There are a few questions to answer from these past few months so here we go:**

 **Q: Maybe my previous comment was to harsh. Your other stories aren't bad not amazing either they're... nice but this is something a little dare i say it... Special, now if your character keeps his gamer powers a secret "while you the author avoids fake tension" and the fact he's from the real world this might be on the amazing side of unique. I am on chapter 4 though so...**

 **A: I didn't realise the insult in your previous review until you pointed it out to me, but I agree. Those stories were from a different "me" and I don't like them at all. Now for the second part, I was planning on having the Gamer power a secret, but I don't see how that is unique. Most that I have read has the character keep it a secret, with a few bending the truth. The only ones I can think of are the Naruto ones and the source material.**

 **Q: well, now I want to read a gamer SI on the pokemon world -3-**

 **A: that was one idea I had, but the Pokemon community is brutal with their reviews so I decided I might as well develop my style in a more friendly community.**

 **Q: "the next chapter will be another interlude, so expect that to come soon." Nearly 3 months later: Me: you lied to me**

 **A: yeah, yeah, I'm sorry. The chapter was almost finished when you said that though. I promise I won't say that a chapter is coming soon ever again. I fully expected it to come to me as easily as the first interlude, which I wrote in two hours.**

 **That's all for now, see ya.**


End file.
